MaR Heaven: War Games
by Winter Cheshire
Summary: "Born to the daughter of the moon and the son of the stars, this girl shall bring prosperity to her country, but danger to herself." Alviss X OC
1. War Games: Precursor

War Games Pre Cursor:

_Six Years Ago: Wrath's PoV_

Danna was dead… the one called Peta had carried off the monster we all knew as Phantom… MaR was safe, for the moment… Returning home was the only thing that could be done now… I left the Cross Guard, taking my parents corpses home to the castle to be given a proper burial. I was now the sole heir to my kingdom. And a girl at that. What would the members of the town think, an 8 year old girl taking over the role of Princess and head of a kingdom? They would laugh… or so I thought… but when I returned home I was greeted with kind faces and loving words… words I would never again hear from my family… for they were gone.

_Present Day: General PoV_

Wrath stared up at the ceiling of her room. She was fully packed and ready to head out of the castle. Today was the start of the Second War Games. She had plenty of time before noon, but decided leaving early might be a good idea anyway. She sat up and shook her head. "So they've finally come back… the Chess no Kouma…" she said quietly to herself. "Time to go then…" she walked out of her room, hoping to avoid any of the servants. She was just about out of the castle when she heard a chuckle.

"Planning on fighting?" Wrath turned to see an elderly woman wearing a cloak with a matching crown. "You're just as reckless as your mother…"

"Obaa-sama…" she said, surprised. "… Yes… I will be fighting…" she bowed. "I have to…" she didn't want her grandmother to say no but… if she did…

"Well then, I suggest you hurry. You only have till noon, correct?" the elderly woman smiled. "Get going." Wrath looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama…" Wrath hugged her grandmother before bowing again and heading out the door. Today was the day she would be able to meet any remaining Cross Guard. Whoever was still left would be there and she knew it.

_Time Skip: _

Ginta and Jack spotted Alviss. While they were arguing, Wrath had slipped on her hood and walked past them. 'I made it…' she thought with a silent sigh. The clock struck noon and the Princess of Reginrave stepped out onto the balcony. All the soldiers were crying, knowing their Princess was safe. 'Reginrave-nee…' Wrath thought, looking up at her friend.

"We will now start the War Game." the princess stated, looking a tiny bit distressed. A table rose up from the ground in front of the crowd. "But first, we will have a test to see if you are suitable for participating in this game. Those who are participating, please pick up a Magic Stone from that table." she stated. A blonde boy stepped forward first, picking up one of the oversized Magic Stones. More and more people began stepping up to get one, a few Wrath recognized, a few she did not. Wrath was one of the last to pick up a stone, observing it. A little conversation was held between a dog and the blonde boy. Wrath did not listen, still observing the stone. "Begin the test." the stones all glowed and before long, everyone holding on was gone.

_Other Dimension: _

Wrath looked around at the shapeless dimension she was in. "Hm… Dimension aRM… impressive way of disguising it." she said to no one in particular. "I guess we were all separated… what could the test be?" she ducked out of the way as an attack flew at her. "Hm… a pawn? Now what fun is that?" she smiled. She kicked the guy who attacked her square in the chest, knocking him back onto the invisible floor before he disappeared. "They really aren't taking us seriously…"

_Reginrave Castle: _

Wrath and the others were teleported back to the courtyard. As she looked around she realized something strange. "Where did the other Cross Guard go?" she asked under her breath. Not one of them was back. She heard a voice she recognized and turned to see Alviss, stating exactly what she had been thinking.

"None of the Cross Guard are back. Even Gaira-san isn't." she looked around. He was right. Gaira was no where to be seen either. Moments later a purple imp appeared before them. He chuckled strangely before speaking up.

"Looks like everyone else couldn't make it back." he began walking forward. "This year's Cross Guard was no good. I wonder if the strong ones disappeared in the previous battle. They were all garbage, no better than pawns." Wrath was irked to hear that, but remained silent. Alviss spoke up instead, sounding annoyed as well.

"Where's Gaira-san? It's impossible for him to lose to a pawn!" he stated. The creepy little imp chuckled again.

"Who said there were only pawns?" someone appeared next to the imp. A skull mask and green pointy hair, wearing a purple robe. "There was one special Magic Stone. There was one unlucky person. He must have been that one." Alviss grit his teeth, refraining from getting angrier when Gaira appeared, wounded and in a lot of pain.

"Alviss." Gaira stated.

"Gaira-san!" Alviss exclaimed.

"This was unexpected… For me to be disqualified before the game…" Gaira continued obviously injured both physically and mentally.

"Snow, heal him!" the blonde boy stated, but before she could move more than a foot, Wrath stopped her. "Eh?"

"I'll take care of it, nee-chan."

"Th-that voice… is it…?" Wrath smiled at Snow's reaction, going over to Gaira and taking out an aRM. She knelt infront of Gaira, the aRM catching the sunlight.

"Sacred Angel Elda." the aRM changed into a young woman who hovered behind Wrath. "Gaira-jiisan, are you alright?" she asked, taking off her hood. Her long cerulean hair cascaded down her back as it fell out of the hood. Gaira sat there shocked, so Wrath just instructed Elda to heal him quickly. She sat there as the imp spoke again.

"He sure is the third best person, that Gaira. He's alive after a battle with Chimera. I'll commend him for that." he stated, looking back at the ones who had prevailed. "Well… So these are the seven who passed… Short. How short in number." he stated. "Didn't we have about 30 Cross Guard in the last game? And you're a bunch of kids. Phantom won't have fun with this."

"Make him have fun? We'll freak him out!" the blonde boy stated enthusiastically. "Start the game already."

"Don't get so excited. Today was just preliminaries. The War Game will start tomorrow. Have a wonderful night and savor the greatness of being alive." the imp stated as he and the one called Chimera vanished into thin air. The boy who resembled a monkey said he was afraid. They all looked a bit timid after hearing that. Wrath finished healing Gaira before standing up with a sigh. "There, Gaira-jiisan." she smiled. "Try not to strain it cause it might be stiff for a few hours." she bowed.

"Wrath-chan it is you~!" Snow glomped the girl, causing her to almost fall over.

"Ehe… nice to see you again, Snow-neechan~" she smiled cheerfully. She looked at Dorothy. "Ah, Dorothy-neechan is here too?" she smiled. "Nice to see you~"

"Same to you." Dorothy smiled. "How long has it been?"

"If I recall, about 7 years." Wrath replied. "My 7th birthday."

"Ah, so that makes you 14 already? You're growing up fast." Dorothy smirked, patting the girl on the head. "Your mother and father would be proud of you."

"… yeah…" she smiled thoughtfully. She turned to Alviss. "Ah, senpai."

"Wrath." he nodded to her. "Nice to see you." Alviss said. Wrath nodded.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." she stated.

_Time Skip: That Night Inside the Castle Wrath's PoV_

Everyone was standing in the room they would be sleeping in. "Please spend the night here." the princess stated.

"Hey you're this castle's princess, right?" Nanashi asked. "Why did you give the intro for the War Game?" The princess paused for a moment before looking down.

"It's for the sake of our citizens. If I do not follow their orders, the lives of those outside will be jeopardized." she stated sadly. "In order to protect them, I'm willing to do anything. I am a princess, after all." she said, looking up with her eyes closed.

"Yep, you're right." Snow said. I simply nodded from where I was. The three of us understood what it was like. Ginta, who's name I learned from Alviss, was punching at Babbo and saying he would beat them up. Alviss, who was standing next to me, walked forward towards Ginta.

"Ginta." all the others turned to see what he was going to say. "Will I be able to trust you? Answer the question through battle. I'll be watching." he stated. Belle flew over to Ginta and whispered something to him about Alviss having high hopes for him. I giggled.

'This will be interesting…' I thought. Then I heard Ed saying each of our names and something about an Oracle's prediction coming true. I presumed he meant the Oracle in Lestava. "Hm… We'll see how this turns out then." I wasn't entirely aware of why, but I did notice Nanashi was grinning a little as Alviss came back to stand next to me and we began talking about how things had been over the past 6 years.

**END: PRECURSOR**


	2. Round 1: Alviss VS Leno : Jack VS Pano

**War Games Round 1:**

_Day 1 of the War Games: General PoV_

The sun rose and Wrath and the others were already outside. "Did you sleep well last night, everyone?" the imp asked.

"It was a nice night thanks to those nice and comfortable beds I miss having." Ginta said.

"That's great to hear. Then I will now explain the rules for the War Game." he stated.

"There are rules?" Ginta asked.

"It is a game after all, so there should be." Nanashi stated, scratching his head.

"Right." Ginta said, turning back to the imp.

"Battles are coordinated by teams, and the number of people is decided by two dice per match." he stated. "The battle field will be determined by the dice as well. Let's see…" he looked around. "What's your name?" he asked towards Jack. Jack stated his name and the imp resumed his explanation. "For example, if the dice decide that the match will be a 3 vs. 3, and Jack-san would be one of them…"

"Then why not make the other two Snow and me?" Ginta said.

"Even if Jack-san personally loses," this comment made Jack and Ginta look up. "if more individuals in his team are victorious, Jack-san's team wins." the imp said.

"I see, so even is Jack loses, as long as Snow and I prevail, our team wins 2-1." Ginta half-asked. The imp continued.

"Yes. On top of that, since you won as a team, Jack-san is capable of competing in the next battle. Provided he's still alive after the previous battle." he stated. "On the other hand, even if the other team loses, the winner against Jack-san can participate in the next battle. Meanwhile, Jack-san, who lost, will be given a re-match against the same opponent." Ginta appeared to be struggling to understand the rules.

"Eh… So what are the rules, Nanashi?" Ginta asked.

"Is your head empty?" Nanashi responded.

"So long as you win as a team, it's all good." Dorothy stated. "Even if you did lose as a team, the winning individual can still keep going."

"So ultimately, only the strong people will remain." Snow said.

"Ah, I see. So it's good as long as you keep winning. You should have said so from the beginning." Ginta seemed to get it… very simplistically…

"Sounds like the rules are the same as last time." Wrath stated.

"In that case, we'll have to decide on a captain." Alviss added.

"Captain?" Ginta asked.

"Indeed. We'll have you pick a captain out of you seven. Even if the team wins, if the captain loses, the whole game will end." the imp stated. Ginta went on about the earlier example, where Jack lost. "Looks like your starting to understand. Then please decide on your captain." the imp said. He then kept asking, "So?" until Alviss asked him to give them some time. They all gathered to decide. Wrath drowned most of the conversation out, her head throbbing. Ginta suggested Alviss, but everyone knew who they were going to pick. Ginta seemed shocked that they'd chose him, without saying one word to one another.

"I'd like to make either Allan-san or myself captain, but Alan-san is inside the dog right now. And you have a common trait with Danna-san: you both came from a parallel world." Alviss stated.

"Are you sure I'm the right choice?" Ginta asked. Dorothy walked up to him, pushing Jack out of the way.

"That means everyone has high expectations of you, Gin-tan." She kissed his cheek and Wrath saw Snow's expression go from shocked to angry in almost an instant.

"I'm filled with anxiety, but I guess it's just superstition." Alviss said.

"It'll be fine… I think…" Wrath added.

"Then why don't _you_ do it? Idiot!" Ginta yelled at Alviss. A whole little argument circle broke out and Wrath took a half step back. Her head was throbbing enough as it was. She didn't need to hear yelling. Pozun woke up from his little nap.

"Have you settled it?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have." Alviss stated.

"The captain is Toramizu, Ginta! Me." Ginta stated confidently.

"Ginta-san, is it? Okay then." Pozun stated. There were mumbles from the crowd about him being incapable. "We're officially starting the War Game!" the imp turned to the castle. "Princess Reginrave." he stated. The princess appeared and tossed the pair of dice through the air. They landed on the stone with a 3 and a 3. "The battle will be a 3 vs. 3! The location is here at Reginrave Field!" the imp stated enthusiastically. The field rose up from the ground and Wrath covered her nose so as not to inhale the dust kicking up. Nanashi complimented the field's mechanisms.

"And our opponents are?" Alviss asked. Wrath steadied herself.

"I'll call them right now." the imp stated. "Come out, Chess' first team!" Three people appeared via Dimension aRM. "The Rodkin Family!"

"So they're our first opponents?" Ginta asked, really excited.

"There's really only 7 of them?" the boy asked from the threesome.

"Looks like an easy win for us, right, Pops?" the girl asked the largest of the three. The group was silent for a bit.

"Now, decide on your three contestants please." the imp said. Everyone started talking at once, all wanting to be first to fight. Wrath was the only one who did not want to go. She felt dizzy. And then… the other 6 began playing Jan-Ken. Wrath sweat-dropped, but said nothing.

After the Jan-ken, it was decided. Alviss, Ginta, and Jack were the first three competitors. Wrath smiled happily, seeing Alviss triumphant over the others. Watching him fight was always interesting and always insightful. The boy across the field sneered under his mask, saying he'd rather fight a girl.

'Cowardly.' Wrath thought. 'Or perverted… whichever…' she sighed. The Chess no Kouma were getting overconfident while Team MaR was getting hyped up. Before Ginta could rush into a fight, Alviss stopped him.

"Wait. I'll go first." he stated. He jumped onto the stage and walked to it's center. "Ginta, I'll show you what a real battle is." the opponent came onto the stage as well. The imp announced them for the match. Leno vs. Alviss.

_Lestava Castle:_

Somewhere far away in the sky, Phantom and Peta watched the match. "That boy's grown." Phantom stated, Peat agreeing. "After all it has been 6 years. How nostalgic." he looked at the mirror-like thing that allowed the two to view the battles. "You can't tell because of the clothes he's wearing, but I wonder if the tattoo I gave him is still spreading." he gave a twisted smile and chuckled.

_Reginrave Field: Wrath's PoV_

The audience watched as the match was about to begin. Ginta tried to tell Alviss to take it easy, and of course being as proud as he was he told the newly-made captain to be quiet. I sighed. 'Why did I know he'd tell him that?' I asked myself as I stood there. The audience behind us began questioning Alviss and his abilities, probably cause he looked a little more fragile than most guys from the previous war. What was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing, and Gaira dispelled their thoughts of him losing (or at least calmed them) by explaining how much Alviss had grown in strength since he'd first entered the cross-guard.

It was easy to recall how much Alviss had trained, since I had been with him quite a bit before I returned to my home-town. But I had left before he met this little fairy, Belle, who was flying around, admiring Alviss before his fight. It was depressing when I realized that I was a little jealous of a fairy for being around Alviss so much. It was so stupid but I couldn't help it. I didn't snap out of it until I heard the imp announce the start of the match. The opponent, Leno, taunted Alviss before bringing out his aRM, Stone Jamadhar. Alviss brought out 13-Totem pole in rod version. Leno made the first move, dashing across the field and striking at Alviss. Alviss blocked all of his attacks, and of course Ginta asked what was wrong with Alviss. Being from the other world he didn't seem to understand the concept of testing the waters. They continued exchanging blows, and I could feel my head throbbing from the clashing metal on metal, as well as the comments coming from the crowd, the opponents, and Ginta, Jack, and Babbo. 'Damn it all…' I backed up a little, but most of the others didn't notice, too focused on the battle before them. And then I heard something I wished I wouldn't.

"Nature aRM! Flame Ball!" Leno exclaimed. "Try running from these!" they flew towards Alviss, and he dodged easily, but they flew right towards us and I had to move to the left to dodge one. Ginta, Jack, and Babbo had to duck down to avoid them since they were standing RIGHT next to the stage. Ginta got mad but then Belle told him Alviss was testing them. Belle was obviously extremely confident in Alviss, saying he's be finishing up soon.

"Would you like me to give you a choice?" Alviss asked Leno, recalling his weapon to it's suspended form.

"Huh? A choice?" Leno asked a little puzzled.

"A painful loss, or a painless one." Alviss stated, standing where he was, not planning on moving anywhere anytime soon. "Which do you choose?" "Huh? Where's the option where you die?" Leno asked overconfidently.

"I won't kill you. I don't want to become like you guys, and I'm only after one person." Alviss stated. I stood there, remembering that name which my memories laced with hate and anger. Phantom. The girl across the field complained about Alviss seeming to think nothing of him, which he probably didn't. She looked a little mad.

"Step back, Leno. He's too much for you." the father stated, surprising the daughter and making the son very irritated. Leno covered his blades in fire, preparing to attack again.

"It looks like you'd prefer it to be painful." Alviss said before Leno charged at him. Once he got within range, the thirteen totem pole ripped though the ground and knocked Leno in the stomach, carrying him into the air. It quickly retreated, Leno seeming to float for a moment before he fell back to the ground with a heavy impact. Everyone around the arena was shocked or pleasantly surprised with the result Alviss had produced.

"One win for us." I said in a mumble. Pozun announced that Alviss had won his match, and the crowd began to cheer. But as Ginta and Jack stood there, shocked that Alviss ended it with a single hit, I heard Belle say something that irked me.

"That's my Alviss~!" she exclaimed. I took a breath.

'She's just a fairy, stop getting irritated.' I tried to tell myself, barely preventing myself from glaring at the little fairy who was flying around. I barely even noticed Alviss getting off the stage. The whole team was congratulating him. I managed a smile, even though it was a little obvious I was irritated at something. Thankfully Ginta and the others didn't notice. I knew my temper could be bad if I got irritated when I was jealous, so I took advantage of their congratulations to Alviss to try and calm myself down but I kept hearing Belle and it kept making it worse.

"You okay?" I snapped out of it when I heard Snow. I looked up at her smiling face and sighed.

"Yeah… my headache's kind of getting to me." I said, thankful it was Snow. "No big deal though." I pat her head. "Don't worry about it." Snow nodded and went back to standing next to me as she had been earlier, before the match.

"You should rest tonight, go to sleep early." she said. "I remember when you got like this when we were little and you were scary when you didn't get your sleep 2 nights in a row." she said, shivering a little. I chuckled a little at her.

"Yeah yeah, alright. I'll try." I assured her. "For now let's just watch the next match." Snow nodded, smiling more and turning back to the stage. The girl was up next and Jack was obviously freaked out to even consider going up against the father so he managed to convince Ginta to let him go next. He seemed… confident that he could win against this girl, but no one else but Ginta was really cheering.

"Everyone looks worried." Ed said, looking around. Snow nodded in agreement, looking around as well. I could hear some of the men in the audience asking Dorothy about Jack's abilities and she gave them a rather confusing answer. Unfortunately the fight went by rather fast ending up with… a rather flustered Jack being knocked out by the weapon Pano had in a rather… painful place. Snow seemed to be the only oblivious one there who didn't understand why that was a painful attack. Even I knew, having used it before as a means of escape when I got kidnapped as a kid. Every guy there was kind of making a disturbed face as Jack was carried off somewhere he could recover. And next up was Ginta, who excitedly awaited his opponent to get on stage.

"Last match." I stated. "I guess this will be happening quite a bit, huh?" I asked Alviss. "Having to rely on him." All he did was nod, but he seemed confident in Ginta's abilities, so it was hard for me not to be as well. "I hope we made the right choice… so prove us right, Ginta."

**END: CHAPTER 1**


	3. Round 2: Gaira's Training: Snow VS Fuugi

**War Games Round 2:**

_Day 1 of the War Games: General PoV_

Ginta had just beaten Garon (technically by default because of Pano) and the whole crowd was cheering. They all seemed to think that they finally had a chance of being rid of the Chess no Kouma once and for all. It was better to see them all so full of hope rather than how they'd been acting before the first round began.

'Even so… it's nice to see a family can survive in Chess…' Wrath thought, watching Pano and Leno help their father off of the field. As she looked at Alviss, it was easy enough to tell that he was convinced that Ginta was the right one, and that he had proved himself, at least for the day. Everyone went up to congratulate Ginta.

"Yeah Ginta!" Jack stated, grinning and dancing around. "We won! We won!" And Ginta just kept agreeing, grinning as well. Snow complimented Babbo, who obviously wanted some attention as well, and then…

"Gin-taaaaaan~!" Dorothy glomped him from out of nowhere, complimenting him and causing Snow to get angry again.

"It's too early for that. It was only the first battle." Belle sighed. Wrath looked up and saw Pozun walking towards them and giving his congratulations on winning the first round.

"Now, let us decide tomorrow's battle style." he stated. "Reginrave-hime." the princess stood above the crowd on her balcony, looking sad as she tossed the dice to decide the next match-up and field of battle. The dice rolled onto 4 and 3. "Tomorrow's battle will be 4 vs. 4... The location will be the desert field!" he stated.

_Reginrave Castle: Wrath's PoV_

Most of our new Team were sitting at a table in the dining hall, eating. I looked up just long enough to see Belle bringing Alviss an apple, and yet again it annoyed me. I know it shouldn't have… I mean seriously… she was a FAIRY. I just shook it off and continued to eat, watching Snow eat her ice cream in pure delight. I heard the footsteps that Ed thought belonged to Ginta before looking to see Gaira enter the room.

"Gaira-san…" Alviss stated.

"In tomorrow's battle I'll have you all fight without Ginta, Babbo, or Jack." Gaira stated, serious as ever. Ed was the only one who panicked, but it was a bit of a shock for Snow and it definitely annoyed Dorothy, who stood up.

"What did you do to those three?" she asked.

"I put them in the Gate of Training." he replied. Ed was still muttering, shocked at what was going on. Snow stood up as well.

"So tomorrow we have to fight without them." she stated. Gaira began a conversation with Alviss that I tuned out.

'Eeeh…. I wonder if I get to fight or not…' I thought, blankly watching the others talk. The atmosphere changed when Snow spoke of us working just as hard as Ginta and Jack and Babbo were. "Shouldn't be too much of a problem." I chuckled a bit. "After all, we're part of this team too."

"That's right~!" Snow smiled.

_Day 2 of the War Games: General PoV:_

"So…are you four today's War Game Participants?" Pozun asked Snow, Nanashi, Dorohy, and Wrath, who were front and center, waiting.

"Yeah, Al-chan's taking a break today." Nanashi said.

"A completely different roster from yesterday, I see." Pozun stated. "Very well." The crowd was confused as to where Ginta and Jack were and why Alviss wasn't going to fight either. Dorothy said nonchalantly that they were off with Gaira, training. Snow gave them a peace sign, telling them to leave it to the current group. The crowd was as unsure as they'd been yesterday morning.

_The Night Before:_

"What? For tomorrow's War Game?" Alviss asked, confused. Wrath looked up, a bit confused herself at what was happening.

"Yes. It'll be me, Dorothy, Nanashi-san, and Wrath-chan." she stated, standing up.

"You had your fun today. So tomorrow it'll be our turn, right?" Nanashi stated, care free with a smile on his face.

"Since Ginta and Jack are gone, why don't we rotate members?" Dorothy said.

"It's settled. Now I have three chicks on my team." he grinned.

"Are you sure it'll be fine?" Alviss asked. Wrath sighed.

"Alviss-senpai. I'm not a kid anymore. My magic's grown a lot since I last saw you. And Snow-neechan has a lot of power too. Don't worry about it." Wrath said, looking over at him. "Alright?" she smiled. Alviss just nodded in response.

_Day 2 of the War Games:_

"We will now send you to today's battle field." Pozun stated. "Are you ready?" His aRM glowed on his finger. "Andarta, to the desert field!" The four members were taken to a giant desert. Nanashi was the first to speak.

"So vast… we're fighting here?" Nanashi asked.

"Now there's plenty of space to make a mess." Dorothy said, looking rather pleased. Pozun summoned the Chess no Kouma that would be battling them for the day.

"Maira!" a man dressed in a black cloak appeared first. "Loco!" a girl who didn't look any older than 10 appeared next. "Fuugi!" a man with interestingly styled hair and rather colorful clothes appeared. "And Hatako!" the last one was a guy with snake-like eyes and black and red clothes. "These are the four from Chess." Pozun stated.

"All right, here they are! I'll take the first one!" Nanashi stated.

"Wait!" Snow stated, stopping Nanashi in his tracks. She took a few breaths and did some stretching. "I'll go!" she stated.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am." Nanashi said, stepping back.

"Snow. Hang on." Wrath said, walking next to her. "Be careful, okay?" she smiled genuinely. "I want you to remember to be safe." Snow nodded, smiling. "I will, Wrath-chan~ Promise~"

"… I just hope you really will." she sighed. "Go on. And good luck." she stepped back, still smiling at her friend.

"All right~!" Snow leapt onto the field, spinning and jumping on the way there. Nanashi looked kind of worried that Snow was in her own little world. Wrath turned to glare at him.

"Oi, Nanashi." she said. "Stop it with that face." she stated.

"R-right, sorry." he said, backing up a bit farther.

"Who will it be from this side?" Pozun asked. Fuugi stepped forward. Snow and Fuugi waited for Pozun to start the match.

_Lestava Castle:_

Phantom and Peta walked down the hall and into a series of doors that opened on their own. "So you were watching it all… just as I thought." A woman with deep magenta hair and a black dress stood there, watching a mirror-like piece floating before her. "Snow has made her appearance. She's only been running away so far, but to challenge us now… How does it feel, Queen?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better." the woman was wearing a mask, but turned to Phantom and Peta. "The person whom I wanted to see… The person who wants to see me… This War Game… Phantom, it looks like it's going to be interesting."

_Desert Field: Wrath's Pov_

"You're her right? The Princess of Lestava, Snow." Fuugi stated.

"That's right. Do you have a problem with that?" she retorted. She showed no fear, only confidence and bravery. Fuugi made a comment on her having been running away, and that he thought she'd be weaker. Then, Snow responded sounding more and more annoyed.

'This guy is in for it.' I thought. 'Snow-neechan isn't going to be happy about that…' Nanashi and Dorothy were both interested in how Snow would fight. Pozun finally signaled to begin the match, and it was on.

"Uwaaaaaaa~! Snow you did it~!" Wrath exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I'm so proud, Snow-neechan~!" Snow nodded, happy that she'd won.

"Thanks, Wrath-chan~" Snow smiled. "Oh, so who's up next?" she asked.

"I would like to go next…" Wrath said, turning to Nanashi and Dorothy. "Is that alright with the two of you?" she tilted her head to the side, letting go of Snow.

"That's fine." Dorothy said. "I've been wanting to see you fight for a while." she smiled. Nanashi had no objections, not wanting to disrespect Wrath after she'd reprimanded him for being "concerned" about Snow.

"Thanks~" Wrath bowed, heading out to the field.

"Good luck, Wrath-chan~!" Snow cheered. Wrath just turned and smiled a little. Hatako stepped up from Chess. "That's her opponent?" Snow asked.

"He looks creepy." Nanashi said. "Just like a snake." Dorothy nodded in agreement."

"MaR, Wrath! Chess no Kouma, Hatako!" Pozun called. "Match, BEGIN!"

**END CHAPTER 2**


	4. Round 2: Wrath VS Hatako

**War Games Round 3:**

_Desert Field: Day 2 of the War Games: General PoV:_

"MaR, Wrath! Chess no Kouma, Hatako!" Pozun called. "Match, BEGIN!" Hatako stared over at Wrath, his eyes glossy-looking.

"You're the little girl from the last war… the one that should have died…" he said, tilting his head to the side. "I'll kill you myself… and earn my place as a knight." he stated, the winds blowing the sand around them into what seemed to be snake-like shapes.

"Eeeh… you think killing me will make you so powerful?" she asked, sighing. "Well, whatever." she adjusted her ring with a yellow diamond inset. "Come get me." she smiled. "I'll even promise not to use more than this one aRM." she stated, motioning to her ring. Hatako wasted no time, charging immediately at her, aiming for her throat. Wrath moved back , completely avoiding his attack, and as soon as she stood up after landing away from him, there was a huge burn mark on Hatako's arm in the shape of claws. "But you're probably too slow…" she said in a whisper. Loco and the other members of Chess were stunned to see the injury just appear like that.

"This girl…" Maira muttered.

"That's that man's daughter… Arren the Lightning Star." Loco stated. "She's inherited his speed and wielding aRM like that ring… the Lightning Fang… Raiba…"

"Such a dangerous aRM… Hatako really doesn't stand a chance." Maira said. "Especially not since his "secret weapon" is…"

"Wh-what the-? What was that attack! You didn't even call out an aRM!" Hatako stated, gripping his wounded arm. "What are you? A demon?" he asked, pulling out an aRM in panic. "Weapon aRM! Emerald-Amber Boa!" a dagger appeared in his hand, the silhouette of a giant snake hovering behind him, but nothing more than the shadow of it's shape. Wrath just stood there. "Die little girl!" As Hatako charged at her, Wrath closed her eyes.

"How dare you." she said in a whisper. Hatako slashed at her, causing a gash to her arm. But with the good arm she still had, Wrath grabbed Hatako's wrist. "How dare you try and summon Emerald Amber Boa." she stated, the snake-spirit appearing in it's visible form behind Hatako, looking old and battered... Covered in scars and stitches. "Sleep old friend…" she said, staring at the snake, twisting Hatako's arm to make him drop the dagger. "I promise to fulfill your revenge here and now." she said, the snake bowing his head and dissolving back into the aRM.

"A-aaaaaaaaaaghhh!" Hatako tried to make her let go but was unable. You could see Wrath's disposition change as she looked at Hatako. Her aura became almost vicious and dark. "P-please don't kill me!" he exclaimed, still trying to get away. "I-I swear I'm not the one who chose that aRM! It was given to me that way!"

"Liar." she whispered to him, still gripping his arm. "For stealing my father's aRM… for trying to use him against me…" she whispered, the gemstone on her yellow-diamond ring crackling with magical power. "For hurting that poor aRM that my father held dear… I will make sure you die…" she said, glaring at him. "Weapon aRM…"

"N-no!"

"…Raiba!" the lightning crackled, jolting straight through Hatako so you couldn't really tell what was happening until he collapsed, his body looking as though it had been charred to a crisp. Snow gasped, having not expected such a brutal final attack. Dorothy and Nanashi just watched her as she picked up the ring that had been the dagger seconds before. "… welcome home, old friend." she said with a small smile. "We have missed you…"

"W-winner! Wrath!" Pozun exclaimed, stunned at how fast the match had ended. Wrath took Raiba off of her finger, replacing it with her father's aRM. She just walked back to the others, looking a bit depressed as she made it over to them.

"O-onee-chan…" Snow said, looking a little upset. "Th-that was…" Wrath bowed her head to Snow, not lifting her eyes. She felt bad for what she had just displayed… that power that was so vicious… even if it was her father's aRM… she was now wielding it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she said softly to the Lestava princess. "Forgive my actions, Snow… I should not have-"

"N-never mind that, you're hurt!" Snow said, looking a little panicked. Wrath stared at the girl as she tore off part of the slashed jacket Wrath wore to make a bandage, smiling a little as Snow started to help patch up the wound.

"Aaah, don't worry about it." Wrath said. "I don't mind, since it's from father's aRM… and it's not sore or anything." she pat Snow's head with her good arm, seeming too cheerful for a person who just killed someone in such a way.

"…" Snow was stunned but shook her head and finished patching Wrath up. "Even so, I don't want it getting worse." she muttered, pouting. "You're not the only one who worries…"

"I know. Thank you, Snow…"

_Reginrave Courtyard: _

Everyone stood stunned. Wrath had seemed kind and gentle like Snow… but the way she'd fought that battle was brutal and frightening. Alviss watched, his eyes staying on her for a bit. 'She's certainly changed… she's not that helpless, crybaby 8 year old girl anymore…' he thought. 'And that wound isn't bothering her at all… She's growing up.' He smiled the slightest bit, Belle noticing and pouting.

'What's so special about her?' she thought to herself as she looked up at Wrath. 'She's just a kid who can fight, that's all… so what if she and Alviss were on the same team before?' she asked herself, wondering what it was that made Alviss smile that way.

"She won!" Ed exclaimed, a little frightened himself but pleased that the bluenette had managed the win. "B-but that injury…"

"She'll be fine." Alviss stated. "She just needs to make sure to wrap it up properly when she gets back here." Ed looked up at Alviss and nodded, being that he was just about to suggest that.

_Desert Field: Wrath's PoV:_

I watched as Nanashi went up to fight the little girl on the other team, my arm throbbing form the injury. It wasn't sore… it was just a little agitated, that was all. Or, so I tried to convince myself. Hopefully it would get better though… seeing as I didn't want this little cut to put me out of the games. As the fight dragged on, Nanashi being a "gentleman" to the girl, his opponent Loco… for some reason I was dazed… it must've been the heat. It had to have been. Because before I knew it, Dorothy's match was over and we were ready to go back to Reginrave.

_Reginrave Courtyard:_

When we arrived back at the castle, Ed was already waiting with bandages for my injury and Alviss glanced over the wound, as any friend might. I just smiled, trying not to show any pain as Snow bandaged me up. "Thanks Snow…" I muttered, my arm a little sore now that the adrenaline of the battle was wearing off. "I really need to take better care not to get so badly cut…"

"No kidding." Dorothy smiled, slapping my shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through my arm. I must have visibly flinched because Dorothy apologized.

"A-ahaha no no it's fine." I said. "Just don't do that again… at least not until I get this would cleaned up and healed." Alviss didn't come closer, but he looked over me in what I figured to be a "Stupid, you got yourself hurt unnecessarily." sort of way. But it seemed like there was something else there… or maybe I was hallucinating from the desert heat that we'd been in… yeah that was probably it.

"They're back." Dorothy stated. I looked up just in time to see Ginta and Jack return from the training gate. Alviss asked Gaira how they'd improved. They dodged the rocks he threw, things with no magical presence at all… it was amazing.

'Those two…' I thought, smiling. 'They really are something…' And then everything went black.

**END CHAPTER 3**

[A/N]: Forgive this pitiful little chapter! ; A ;

If you guys don't like it I can re-write it! O n O;;;


	5. Round 3: Alan, Jack, & Snow Battles

**War Games Round 4**

_Reginrave Castle: General PoV_

Wrath mumbled to herself, feeling dizzy as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a bed, wondering for a few moments where she was. When she realized she was back inside the castle, she attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up yet. You're not well." She looked up to see a head of dark hair and a pair of cerulean eyes. Those two red triangles assured that she knew who was infront of her.

"Alviss, what happened?" she asked, her hand moving around her to search for her glasses. She felt them get placed in her hand and she felt her cheeks tint pink as the hand that gave the glasses to her lingered for a moment before pulling away. "Did I pass out?"

"Snow said you probably overheated." Alviss replied as Wrath slipped on her glasses, allowing her eyes to adjust before he spoke again. "You don't do well in the desert, since you're a water-user." He added, slightly scolding. But his voice was also slightly concerned for the little bluenette. "Do you need anything?"

"No… I don't think so… what time is it?" she asked him, wondering how long she'd been out. "Ah, the injury…" she mumbled, reaching to roll up her sleeve, only to have Alviss stop her again. She looked up at him, slightly confused. "What is it?"

"Its already healed." He stated. "Snow was going to heal you, but when she rolled up your sleeve it was already almost gone." He realized that he was holding her hand and let go hastily, looking away a little from the girl. "Just… lay down and get some sleep." He mumbled to her. "You need to rest, right?" Wrath simply nodded to him, removing her glasses as she lay back down on the pillows. "If you need anything, just ask." He stood up from the chair and tousled her hair a little before he carried the seat away. Wrath smiled a little before she let her eyes close again.

_Day 3 of the War Games: Wrath's PoV_

I felt a weight on my chest as I opened my eyes. Looking up I saw a little black dragon staring at me. "Gah!" I sat up and knocked the dragon off, only to realize that it was just one of the guardian aRM. "Good grief, Lelouch…" I mumbled, half glaring at the goat-dragon. "I wish you would stop that." sighing, rubbing my neck, I pat the dragon's head.

"You let the boy tousle your hair." He hissed.

"Stop being a baby." I growled. "He's a friend. I look up to him as a fighter… He's a good person…" Lelouch gave half a laugh at the last part. "Wh-what?"

"You're love sick." He grinned. "Goodness, wouldn't your parents be proud~"

"L-lelouch!"

"Don't get all snippy~" the dragon flicked her nose with his tail. "Just enjoy the moment~" he vanished back into his suspended form, making my cheeks go bright red.

"S-stupid dragon."

"You're awake?" I glanced up to see Alviss coming my way. He paused before sitting next to me on the bed and placing a hand on my forehead. "And running a fever… You can't compete."

"Don't make decisions for me." I pouted at him.

"Your mother would be angry." That struck a nerve… Mama was always a weak spot… "You can watch, but you can't compete. Okay?" I looked up at him, still pouting. He smiled a tiny bit, only enough to be noticeable at the distance he was from me.

"… yeah, fine." I mumbled. "Just be careful." I looked down, being a little embarrassed. But I felt him tousle my hair a little, like last night. "I mean it…"

"No promises." He got up. "Now come on. You are still going to come down to watch, right?"

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

This morning was a lively one. Ginta and Jack wanted to fight, but Dorothy wasn't "in the mood" to do any fighting… Nanashi was being strange as always, flirting with women. Not that it wasn't normal… But Wrath wondered what was happening, seeing as after a fight between Babbo and Ginta broke out over who would be fighting a second round, Alviss asked Belle to stop them. It was very loud… "Don't worry." The fairy smiled after clearing her throat. "There is one more person." Everyone was a little stunned, wondering who the 5th person could be. And as Belle called out the fifth man, everyone turned to where she was calling them from.

Cheers rose from the crowd. There stood Alan, the 2nd man from the first war game… Danna's right hand man; A hero among the survivors. But… something was wrong with this. Wrath was pondering it, even though she was running a fever. How could Alan participate? Sure, it was great that he was there, but… he hadn't been around to take the pretest, right?

A series of things began to happen one after the other… and as a result, Alan was being allowed in as a special case by Phantom. But of course, they dished out an insult and left Gaira out of things. That was how they worked. Alan was just having a glaring contest with the tomato-head named Halloween until things settled and the chess piece left the area back to wherever it was he waited. Pozun transported everyone to the field for the day, and those left behind cheered, whether vocally or silently.

The first battle was nothing, Alan's power being showed off in its simplest form. He didn't even need an aRM to defeat his opponent, and it happened very quickly too; A quick victory for the infamous Cross Guard. Wrath stood and watched as Jack defeated his opponent as well, though… it was most unusual… But what the bluenette wanted to see was her friend, Snow. She was very concerned, since Snow was even more susceptible to the heat than she was. Especially from the magma, she could only imagine how much it would throw the ice-user off of her game. It was worrying her.

'Snow… please be careful…' Wrath thought as her fever faded away. 'Don't do anything reckless.' The battle began after Snow shed the outer layers of her jackets, being that it was too hot for her already. The match progressed and everything seemed to be going well for Snow, at least for a little while… But very quickly she began to look exhausted, and her ice sword was cracking… and after a hit from the opponent's Screw Saber, her weapon was broken… Snow could hardly stand… continuing was impossible. Even with her last ditch effort of using Yuki-chan, it was no use. '… You tried…' Wrath managed a sad smile. Snow was trying so hard to be strong when she had no place to do so… it must have been to not worry the others, but she was already weak from everything that had happened before… with this, she would be out of commission for a short while. Ginta helped Snow off the field so she could rest, and everything began to settle. The next fight was coming up… But Wrath knew that Ginta would win… there was something about him that made her feel like he could do anything… he was so much like Danna… That was all she needed.

**END: CHAPTER 4**


	6. Round 3: Alviss VS Rolan : Training Gate

**War Games Round 5**

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

Wrath stood watching the matches. Ginta won, though he gave everyone quite a scare… He walked back to the group and seemed a bit out of it, but he almost immediately went back to normal, explaining to Jack about Babbo's new form… and things seemed fine with them all… But now it was Alviss' turn… and the only opponent left was that Knight… She let out a ragged sigh, feeling somehow worried for her friend. 'Don't be reckless…' she thought, not understanding the tightness in her chest and the worry she knew would set in once the battle began.

_Volcano Field: _

Alviss stepped forward, ready to take on the Knight-class named Rolan. "We'll now start the last battle. Volcano Field, final round." Pozun stated as he waited for the Chess Piece to come from his line… but after a few moments, and he did eventually come forward, he went over to Pozun and asked if he had to fight. Everyone seemed a little confused as he explained that since MaR already had its three victories of the 5 battles, he shouldn't have to fight. But the little imp replied simply, Rolan's place in the following battles would be decided by this as well, and that Rolan needed to get his act together as both a Knight and a participant from the first War. "Or else Phantom will hate you." Was his last comment to the Knight.

"Th-that'd be a problem." He replied, looking nervous. "I don't want Phantom to hate me." He smiled before taking his place on the field. There was some chat about Rolan's capability in the crowd, and the two combatants exchanged some words.

"Alviss versus Rolan. Begin!" Pozun started the match, and Alviss was the first to make a move. The 13 Totem Pole came shooting up from the ground, making a B-line for Rolan. But… much to everyone's initial shock… his reaction was not to counter attack.

"Oh noooo!" he cried, evading the attacks in a seemingly clumsy and frightened manner. Everyone stared at him, wondering if this was really the sort of person he was or not… this was still really weird to see.

_Reginrave Courtyard: _

Belle was cheering for Alviss, as she always did. But Wrath watched, still feeling a tense energy building up in her chest. 'That Knight… isn't just running away…' she thought, watching the match as it went on. Dorothy glanced over at her, seeing her expression and looking back to the battle.

'I see.' She thought to herself. She turned back to Wrath, who was making a face that made her seem like a worried little kid. She noticed Wrath's expression change slightly, the bluenette biting her lip and muttering something under her breath. The witch turned back to the battle again, seeing that Rolan had stopped running and was now forming his attack. Stone Cube. Wrath just stared, feeling like she was going to pass out from all this anticipation… the battle made her feel weak in the knees, and she wasn't even there when it was happening… Alviss managed to dodge the first few explosions from the cubes, but after that, he was tossed around by the exploding rock cubes a few times before the remaining cubes attacked him, all blowing up at close proximity around the teen.

_Volcano Field: _

Alviss survived the blasts, but he was weak. Rolan noticed something, his eyes going wide. "You… you have been baptized by Phantom?" he asked. Alviss glanced down at his Zombie Tattoo before glaring up at Rolan.

"So what?!" he exclaimed, obviously still very touchy about the subject at hand.

"Then…" Rolan rolled up his sleeve. "You're the same as me." On his arm was the same cursed mark that Alviss carried. Alviss sat there in shock for a moment everyone looking a little shocked or confused at this sudden change in the air. What was going on?

"Why?! Why would Phantom put that tattoo on you? You're an ally." The teen stated, looking mentally wounded by this event. It was indeed puzzling. "Don't you know that the Zombie Tattoo will turn anyone who has it into a living corpse once it covers their body?" Snow and Ginta were both confused, but Allan began to explain to them about the incident 6 years ago that occurred when Phantom placed that mark on Alviss.

_Reginrave Courtyard: _

Wrath stood there, feeling ill about all of this being brought up. The Zombie Tattoo was something she only ever asked Alviss about one time… his reaction had been frightening. He'd yelled at her and told her it was none of her business, which in turn made the girl cry. After all, she was only 8 yeard old at the time, and Alviss was her first friend that wasn't from her home town or wasn't from a political association with the family… At some point that day he did apologize to her, but she never brought it up after that. She hated Phantom for what he put Alviss through, and more so she hated that mark… 'Because it would take him away from me…' she thought as she stood there. That mark… was an everlasting death, even though the person who had the mark would technically be living. Wrath had done a lot of searching for a cure for Alviss when she had been able to sneak out of the castle, but… she had never found anything.

Dorothy glanced at Wrath, seeing tears forming in the girl's eyes, looking shocked. "Wr-wrath?" she went over to the girl, Gaira turning to look at the bluenette. "Oi, don't cry…" she said, the girl looking like she was having a breakdown.

"That damn Phantom… did that to Alviss…" she sobbed. "That selfish monster is stealing away everything from everyone!" she cried, a couple of the people nearby backing up at the sudden spike in her magical power. But Gaira put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her rage, but just barely.

"Calm down. You know better than to let yourself get upset over this by now…" he stated, Wrath's energy fading back. Dorothy just watched, wondering what had set her off… was it that Zombie Tattoo? It had to be… "You know Alviss doesn't want you troubling yourself over him."

"That doesn't matter…" she stated, pulling away from Gaira. "I'll worry about who I want to… he can't tell me I can't worry about him…" she added, making Gaira smile ever so slightly. She was still as stubborn as she'd been back then… just like her mother. She just looked back up, seeing that the battle was still in Rolan's favor. At least for a little while… but Alviss came up with a strategy and managed to gain a slight upper hand for a moment… however… then Rolan brought out a new aRM. Magma Snake… The large beast tossed Alviss like a rag doll and swatted him to the ground before diving straight for him, swallowing him whole. Wrath's fists balled up, the whole crowd seeming to panic after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Al… Alviss has…" Belle seemed scared beyond reason by this… but Wrath just walked a little closer.

"Belle. Have faith." She stated, staring past the fairy that turned to her with near-tears in her eyes. "Alviss is fine…" she mumbled, looking up at the moon, her tone revealing that she was also trying to convince herself of the statement a little. Belle turned back to the screen, seeing something that made her heart lift. The Magma Snake solidified and shattered, a 13 Totem Pole appearing from inside of it. Alviss jumped down from where he'd been and the whole courtyard broke out cheering. He was alive. But… he was in no condition to fight. "Alviss… just stop…" she mumbled to herself. "Please…" Belle looked down at the girl, who looked like she might cry if Alviss decided to try and keep fighting… But after a small bout of banter and Alviss' best effort to be cool about dealing with this loss, he gave up. Belle knew she was about to cry too, but Wrath seemed… well, even more upset. When the members of MaR returned, the first thing Belle did was fly straight to Alviss. Wrath just stood where she was for a little while as Nanashi and Dorothy greeted Ginta and the others back. The teen apologized to Belle and looked up, seeing Gaira escorting Wrath over to him.

"Wrath?" he looked concerned as he went to ask her what was wrong, when suddenly a sharp pain hit his body. Everyone looked up… and there stood the monster… the demon who started this… Phantom… and then soon after appeared the 13 Zodiac Knights. Ginta and Phantom had their exchange… everyone watched on… the fire was sparked… this man was the one who put Alviss, Allan, and all those other people through so much… The tension in the air soon lifted though, as Ginta proposed that they try and eliminate the curses on Allan, Ed, and Alviss with his new Holy Guardian, Alice… but Alviss looked at Wrath, who still hadn't spoken, Her hand was still balled up in a fist as she stood there, staring at the ground. He knew she understood this much… her mother had tried to save him too… no Sacred aRM or Holy Guardian, even of the highest caliber could cure him… even so, he let Ginta try… Alviss thanked Ginta for the thought… he said he'd find a way to kill Phantom and remove his curse… but for now, there was nothing that could be done.

After a short while, Pozun appeared and informed everyone that there would be a break in the War Game. Gaira had told everyone that they would enter the Gate of Training for the day. Everyone was complaining about the 60 days they'd spend inside the Training Gate, and Belle was now adding to the racket by saying she wanted to go with Alviss. Snow wanted to go, but she couldn't. She needed rest. Gaira gave a few words before turning to Alviss. "Wrath will be going with you. I'm afraid she can't enter the gate alone, but she needs this training as well. Keep an eye on her." He stated, Alviss nodding, seeing that Wrath was still not in a talking mood. With that Gaira sent them all on their way.

**END: Chapter 5**


	7. Round 3: Shadowman

**War Games Round 6**

_Training Gate: General PoV_

Alviss looked around, spotting Wrath standing a few feet away, looking bothered still. He decided it would be best to initiate a conversation. "Well, since we're here, training should start soon…" he stated to her. She just grunted a little, sounding miffed. "Hey, what's your problem today?" he asked, walking over to her, only to have her back away from him. "Wrath?"

"You're so stupid… you can't do something that reckless and expect me to just talk to you like nothing happened." She mumbled. He tilted his head a little, wondering what she meant. Was she talking about his fight with Rolan? She just turned her head away and stood there. He didn't understand her sometimes… why was she mad at him now?

"Look, if you're mad because I took a risk, this is war. We can't just sit back and do things in an orderly way-" he paused, grabbing her wrist and preventing her from slapping his cheek. But she was trembling… and he heard her take a sharp, shaky breath.

"That isn't the point!" she yelled, trying to make him let go, but she was too upset. Her body wouldn't cooperate at full capacity. "Alviss, you could have DIED out there! What the hell were you thinking?!" she looked up, practically glaring at the raven-haired teen, her lavender eyes wet with tears and angry, but still somehow lonely. "If you had died too, what would I do?!" she sobbed, shutting her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face as she finally forced him to let go. But she ended up falling to her knees, sobbing and trying desperately to stop the flow of her tears, trying to get herself together. "I can't lose you too…" she managed to say, sounding like she had back when her mother had died… scared… helpless… Alviss just stared at her before sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"… Sorry… I worried you…" he whispered, letting her cry on his shoulder. "And I made you cry again…" he leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Your mother would have killed me if she saw you crying because of me…" he said, trying to get her to remember the good times without saying too much. She began calming down, rubbing her tears away.

"M-mama was always protective…" she mumbled, Alviss stroking her hair a little to calm her down more. After a long pause of Wrath collecting herself and Alviss waiting for her to speak again, she looked up. "I'm sorry… I know I'm still a crybaby…"

"Death is a subject you know too much about for a little kid." He smiled a little, standing up and offering her his hand. "You can cry about that… it's not bad, that you do." He added as she took his hand and stood up as well. "If you ever need to talk this stuff out… just come find me."

"… right." She smiled, Alviss feeling a little jump from his heart. When she smiled that way, it was all he could do not to blush. He didn't understand it still, but at least she wasn't angry anymore. "Well… we should get to training." She said, looking around, pausing as she saw their shadows move. "Oh?" she looked at the shadows forming silhouettes of her and Alviss.

"So this is what Gaira-san meant…" Alviss mumbled, watching their new doppelganger's for signs of them possibly attacking. They heard Gaira's voice come down from the sky as he explained the situation… the Nature aRM, Shadow Man…

"Eeeeh… this is kinda not safe…" Wrath mumbled, scratching the back of her neck. A huge looming shape came out from behind the shadow-Wrath, Alviss looking over to see Wrath sweeping her hand over a chain at her waist that had rings hanging off of it. "Even this aRM…" she mumbled, Alviss turning back to his own shadow and bringing out the 13 Totem Pole… this was going to be a harsh 60 days.

* * *

A few hours later, the Shadows were exhausted, as were their originals. Wrath lay back against a pillar, out of breath and exhausted from using so much magical power. Alviss walked over to Wrath and handed her a fruit. "Eat." He stated, the girl taking the fruit and bowed her head before she bit into the fruit hastily, obviously hungry. "Don't choke."

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she ate, polishing it off in a few seconds. Alviss ate his more slowly after smiling at her behavior. "Thanks." She said, looking happy now that she'd had food. "So… when we get out of here…" she began.

"What about it?"

"I'm fighting in the next battle." She stated, staring at him. "And you can't tell me I can't this time." He just turned to her, seeing that she was making a face of determination. He chuckled, making her blush. "Wh-what are you laughing at?"

"You're so determined…" he said. "And I'm glad you're not making that sad face anymore." He added, looking across to their shadows, which were sitting patiently and waiting for them. "They're awfully polite…" he said. Wrath stood up and stretched, looking down at Alviss.

"I think they know just as well as we do… sometimes a moment of peace is needed." She said, offering her hand to him so he could stand. "After all… even if we don't have time to waste, we have to take it easy on occasion or we'll lose our minds." He smirked, letting her help him up and tousling her hair once he was standing.

"When did you get to be so grown up?" he asked, making her smile up at him. "Well, shall we continue?" She nodded, turning to the shadows and smiling.

"Yes, let's." she said, readying her weapon aRM as the shadow did the same.

* * *

_Reginrave Courtyard: _

Gaira took a glance at his pocket watch. "They should be coming back soon." He stated, closing the large silver time piece and placing it away. Allan, who stood with his eyes closed nearby, felt a breeze blow by. He opened his eyes and looked at the gate.

"Here they come." He stated. Not a second later, the gate opened and they returned, their magical power much higher than it had been.

"We're back." Ginta said cheerfully.

"60 days against Shadowman was rough…" Jack mumbled. "I thought I'd die."

"Gin-tan! It's been a while!" Dorothy of course, went straight for Ginta, latching onto him.

"Give me a hug too, Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi complained. Jack and Nanashi went on about little things, Dorothy drowning them both out.

"Looks like their stupidity hasn't changed." Alviss mumbled, Wrath chuckling a little.

"Now now." She said, smiling up at him. Belle flew to Alviss, hugging him and welcoming him back. Wrath just sighed inwardly and looked around. She didn't see Snow anywhere, but when Ginta voiced his concern as well, Allan explained where she was. Wrath just smiled. 'Good. She needs the rest… though… knowing Snow…' she thought, shaking her head a little. 'She's probably trying to train..' The group went about their conversations when Wrath felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Alviss, Belle pouting as she sat on his shoulder.

"The games will start soon." He stated. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Right right, I'll go stand over there now." She said, walking past him and over to where they normally waited for Pozun. He just watched her go, smiling a little. Belle was of course, getting jealous… but somehow… Alviss was so happy… she never saw him like that… the fairy looked at the girl who went to talk to Ginta about his last battle. She made Alviss happier than Belle had ever seen… was the normally stoic teenager… in love? That was the only thing Belle could think would make Alviss smile like that, since she'd never seen him this way before. She just kept her thoughts to herself for now… the next game was about to start.

* * *

((Finally updated ; u ; So sorry for taking so long everyone. I'll try and keep up with this one a little more... I've been so hooked on SAO and doing other things since my last update. Forgive me for taking so long.  
I hope you like this chapter, and the one I posted up in place of the apology note that I left on my last update. And I hope you're all looking forward to more romance, cause it'll be coming soon! ; w ;

-Winter Cheshire))


	8. Round 4: Alviss & Jack Battles

**War Games Round 7**

_Reginrave Courtyard: Wrath's PoV_

I stood near Alviss, watching as the little imp Pozun came forward, greeting everyone for the day and officially starting up the War Games again after the 1-day break. He called up to the Reginrave princess, who dropped the dice. "It has been decided. Six vs. Six. The stage is Ice Field!" he called.

'Ice Field…? Sounds like something I can use to my advantage…' I thought to myself with a small smile.

"Six is it?" Alviss asked.

"We're missing Snow, so we still need to decide who's up." Jack said.

"There's no need. I won't be fighting in this round." Allan stated. Nanashi and Ginta seemed to be bothered by this, and so did Jack. They went on for a few moments, complaining that Allan was the strongest person and that he should be participating. And eventually…

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!" he exclaimed, making them all go silent. "I will observe how much better you guys have become. If you're going to lose without me, that's all you guys are worth." He stated seriously.

"Eeeh… Allan-san is testing us…" I smiled a little. "Same as always, I suppose…" I heard Dorothy yell something and turned to see her shove Nanashi away from her. "Oh dear…"

"Um… may I?" Pozun asked, looking a little confused by all of this.

"Yeah, send them away." Allan stated, looking a little worse for ware after his argument with them.

"Then… send these six to the ice stage." Pozun stated, raising his hand to eye-level and allowing the competitors to be transported to the ice field along with himself.

* * *

_Ice Field: General PoV_

Everyone arrived at the Ice Field, the chilling breeze that passed them by making Jack shiver before sneezing. Though, everyone else seemed fine. The ice gleamed under the sunlight and the freezing air was visible in the field as it was moved along. "They're coming." Alviss stated, just as the Chess Pieces appeared across the stage. A little blue-haired girl in a poofy dress, a boy with spiky purple hair and an eye on his forehead, a blue-skinned person with bright clothes, Mr. Hook who had defeated Snow on the Volcano Stage, a man wearing a fur coat, and… well…

"Isn't it cold? Isn't it cold?" A woman in a strange asymmetrical outfit with blonde hair that was spiked up into a drill shape stomped her foot down on the icy ground. "At times like this, you must eat something hot. I, the beautiful Rapunzel-sama, shall eat you all grilled!" she exclaimed in a creepy way. "You should be honored."

"Who's that?" Ginta asked, looking confused by this person.

"Midget! Ugly long hair! And another ugly face! And a monkey! And a crappy face! And a little brat!" she sounded off. "I'll send you all to hell!" she exclaimed before laughing like a maniac. "I'm going to kill you all and have an orgasm because of it!"

"Um… that's rather distasteful…" Wrath mumbled under her breath.

"Wh-who's that drill-headed old hag?" Ginta asked, now even more freaked out by the woman. Everyone seemed to have their gripes with this situation, but Alviss and Dorothy remained silent.

"She's Rapunzel-sama. A knight." Pozun stated. "She's hysterical and aggressive. Self-centered. But… she's strong." He added. The team just took in all the opponents, seeming to see who would go against which chess piece. There was a conversation on the Chess Piece's side.

"I'll take the first round." Mr. Hook stated, stepping up to fight.

"Mr. Hook, eh? At least try entertain me a little bit." Rapunzel stated.

"Looks like the comedy is over. So he's up." Alviss stated.

"He's the one that beat Snow." Jack stated.

"Then, I guess I'll avenge Snow." The stoic ravenette stated. Everyone else was complaining that Alviss should stop acting so cool.

"But you all lost to Alviss in Jan-Ken…" Wrath pointed out.

"Don't defend him! You lost too!" Ginta stated. Wrath just shrugged, tapping Alviss' shoulder.

"Make sure you beat him good, for Snow-neechan." She said smiling. But her posture told Alviss that she wanted to fight Mr. Hook… he just pat her head.

"Don't worry."

"Not worried. Just telling you." She replied with a smile before going to stand next to Dorothy.

"Fourth Battle! Round 1!" Pozun called. "Cross Guar, Alviss! Chess no Kouma, Mr. Hook! Begin!" Alviss dropped his hands to his sides, closing his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mr. Hook asked, looking confused.

"I'll start off unguarded." He replied simply, Mr. Hook becoming slightly enraged.

"How dare you make a fool of me? Weapon aRM. Screw Saber! Here I come zoyo." He stated, charging at Alviss with his weapon up. Or, more accurately, his weapon charged forward… Alviss dodged every move, not once looking up.

"What's wrong?" Alviss asked, enraging the opponent even more.

"Weapon aRM! Fishing Rod!" the hook flew towards Alviss, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and tossing the teen high into the air. "You can't move in midair. Harpoon Pierce!" Mr. Hook dashed forward, tossing the weapon at Alviss, "I'll end it with this zoyo!" But it was no use… "He-he-he-he…" everyone stared up at the sight. Alviss had broken it with one chop of his hand. "He broke it?!"

"Oooh… he intends to end it without a single aRM…" Wrath mumbled, smiling a little. But her smile faded a little as she noticed him put a hand on his shoulder. 'He's remembering… from the last war…' she thought, sighing a little. When she looked up, it was already over. Alviss knocked Mr. Hook unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck… and then he shook the ice crystals from his hair in a very "cool" way. "That's Alviss for you." She said softly, smiling still.

"Winner! Team MaR, Alviss!" Pozun stated. Ginta and the others cheered. Alviss walked over and looked at Ginta.

"Ginta."

"Oh?" Ginta looked up.

"Do you like MaR Heaven?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Ginta replied after a moment or two, Nanashi and Jack agreeing.

"What's with that question, Alviss?" Dorothy asked. Wrath just smiled knowingly at Alviss.

"Then you're the same as me." Alviss stated, not answering Dorothy. "Let's beat the Chess no Kouma together." He glanced at Wrath, who just smiled more. 'We'll end the war this time for sure.' He thought to himself. She nodded, as though knowing exactly what he was thinking. But after a minute, everyone turned to see Rapunzel kill Mr. Hook for losing his match. Ginta got extremely upset about this, but Dorothy stepped up to defend him.

"We're saying that you're an old hag, you old hag." She stated, backing up Ginta's earlier comment of calling Rapunzel an old hag. "Honestly… you're so disgusting. That screeching voice… that ugly face… They do nothing but make me sick."

"Well said, Dorothy-nee." Wrath glared across at Rapunzel. "Her voice has done nothing but give me a headache." She shrugged, seeing Rapunzel's eye twitch in anger.

"Exactly. How insolent. A fool with no manners." Babbo interjected.

"And she's the one with the really crappy face." Nanashi added.

"The worst kind." Jack stated plainly. Rapunzel lost it and wanted to charge, but Girom held her back. And after a long while, the next Chess Piece stepped up. It was time for the next fight. Jack stepped forward to go against the man with blue skin, Korekkiyo.

* * *

_Wrath's PoV:_

I stood back a little, feeling the real headache setting in. Watching the match was fine, I just had to drown out the talking… and soon, it was over. "Not bad, Jack…" I smiled a little. "A good win for us." But yet again, Rapunzel killed her teammate that had lost. Ginta was getting angry again, but when Dorothy reached to stop him, I stepped forward instead. "Relax a little, Ginta." I smiled at him. "Come and fight me, you old ugly hag!" I called, Rapunzel's reaction was fairly amusing.

"Wh-who's an old hag?! I'm only 29!"

"Don't lie." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders as the others on my team looked a little shocked. "You're 40 + if anything." I chuckled, making her screech in anger. But Girom calmed her down again. "Aww… I was hoping I could put her in her place…" I mumbled. "Oh well… I guess I'll settle for a different opponent…"

"Wrath!" I turned to Ginta, who walked over.

"What's up, Ginta?"

"I heard from the others… what happened in the second round…" he said, looking sad. "L-look, don't kill them, okay? I mean, you and Dorothy and Snow… you're girls… you shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff…" Dorothy was blushing a little at the comment and I just paused, a little shocked, but smiled a moment later.

"Ginta." Nanashi put a hand on his shoulder. "You're being too naïve. This is war-"

"Sure." I said cheerfully, shocking everyone. "So long as you don't mind me killing the person who took my mother from me… then I think I can deal with not killing anyone else." I glanced up at Alviss, who had a knowing look in his eyes. "At least… so long as I don't have to kill them…"

"Don't have to…?"

"Ginta… Nanashi is right about this being war… and there are a lot of people who've been hurt… killed because of this war…" I stated, turning towards the enemy. "I was only 8 years old… when I watched my parents die right before my eyes…"

"Wh-what…?" Ginta's eyes went wide in shock.

"The one who killed my father was killed… that I know… but the one who…" I stopped myself. "The one who hurt my mother before she was killed… and his flunkies who tried to kidnap me… are still out there…" I turned back to him. "I intend to make them suffer… for hurting my mother… and for stealing a precious aRM from her…" His face was shocked, and Alviss looked worried about me reciting this story to him. "But if they aren't those people… then I'll try not to kill them, okay?"

"O-okay…" he mumbled as I turned to take my place on the stage.

* * *

_General PoV: _

The man in the fur coat walked forward, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Third round! Chess no Kouma, Atreil! MaR, Wrath!" Pozun called. "Match, begin!" The man lifted his hand, his sleeve falling back to reveal an aRM.

"You're the daughter of the Lightning Star, Aaren…" he mumbled, the aRM seeming to glow as the air around them picked up. "I will destroy you with your father's precious aRM…" he mumbled, the aRM glowing as its powers were released. He stood there, two swords coated in lightning in his hands. "Weapon aRM… Twin Swords of the Sky…"

"Oh… you're one of the ones who took my father's aRM…" her energy built up quickly. "I'll make sure to end you… if you're lucky you'll still be alive when this is over…"

* * *

((Chapter is up ; u ;''' ahaha Hope you enjoy))


	9. Round 4: Wrath VS Atreil : Intermission

**War Game Round 8**

_Ice Field: Wrath's PoV_

"Third round! Chess no Kouma, Atreil! MaR, Wrath!" Pozun called. "Match, begin!" After our exchange in banter, and now knowing that this man had one of my father's aRM, anger swelled in my heart. I didn't remember his face… perhaps it was because he'd been given the aRM by one of the knights after they'd been taken from my father…

"The Twin Swords of the Sky… on the right is the Sword of Thunder… on the left is the Sword of Lightning…" I recited, remembering father's words as he explained to me 6 years ago about the twin swords that could bring a truly powerful and dangerous energy to a battle… a power that could not be defeated if handled correctly. "Mishandling these two will bring one to their knees…"

"Smart girl…" Atreil said with a blank expression as he charged my way, the crackling of the lightning sword barely enough to allow me to dodge the attack. "But you will not win…" A sudden shockwave and then a huge booming noise came from behind me, sending my tumbling into a nearby ice formation, knocking the wind from my lungs.

"Wrath!"

"Wrath-chan!"

"O-oi, get up!" at that comment, I looked up and barely managed to avoid the thunder sword swinging down on me, managing to avoid the shockwave this time, only to be hit by the lightning blade's sparking energy.

"Aaah!" I managed to pull away from the blade, but I was injured. A gash in my right leg where there was a gap between my sock and my skirt. I gripped the wound, feeling the sting of the lightning coursing through it still. "Damn… that hurt…" I mumbled, managing to get to my feet again. This time, I caught the blade in my side, barely managing to pull it out before the full force of the lightning was delivered… it would have killed me if I hadn't moved away in time… I was knocked around over and over, sustaining cuts and injuries from being tossed by the shockwaves and being grazed by the lightning…

"I told you… I've mastered the blades… you cannot defeat me, even if you ARE Aaren's daughter…" he said, heading my way, the blades being prepped for a double attack. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Giving up? Good." I heard him say as he got closer. The crunching of the ice beneath his boots let me know they were made of metal on the bottoms… that's how he wasn't taking damage from the lightning blade… and the way he was talking let me realize that he didn't know what volume he was speaking at… the thunder blade was deafening him…

"You have not mastered them… You are simply diverting its ill effects…" I mumbled, my magical power building quickly. "What a fool… you have no right… to wield father's blades…" I removed one of the rings from the chain on my hip, placing it on my finger. "Guardian aRM…"

"I won't let you!" he exclaimed, slicing at me. But it did not impact… I opened my eyes to see the large, black dragon wings enfolding me in their embrace, the presence hovering behind me leaning his head forward and glaring at my opponent with empty red eyes. The swords clattered to the ground as Atreil stood there, paralyzed with fear. "Th-th-tha-that's…"

"Black Dragon… Kokuryu, Lelouch…" I said as the dragon's long serpentine body uncurling from his protective posture around me... compared to the little version of him that came out from time to time, his body when summoned purposefully was enormous. His wing span was around 20 feet wide, his body around 30 or 40 feet… He towered over the opponent, causing everyone on the field to stop and stare at this enormous monster.

"Why did you wake me, brat?" he asked, his deep booming voice sounding annoyed. He was about to say something else, probably something mean, when he sniffed the air, curling his head around to look at the two injuries to my right side. He immediately glared up at Atreil, who flinched. "Did this bastard cut you?" he asked, growling.

"He did… that's not why I called you…" I mumbled, feeling the lightning start to mess with my cognition. "He has father's twin blades… I want them back…"

"My orders were to eat anyone who harmed you…" he stated, his eyes glowing subtly. "Even if against your orders…" he said, the blades having returned to their suspended form. "Your mother was very clear to me… when I was passed on to you…"

"… Fine. I wouldn't mind this one dying… he gloats too much about his "mastery" of father's aRM…" I smirked. "But if you can manage, I'd like you to just make sure you eat all of his magical power…" I said, reaching to pick up the aRM. Lelouch cackled a little, shaking his head.

"You really are your mother's daughter… death is too easy an option… you'd much prefer to make your opponent lose their power… leaving them a hollow shell." He opened his mouth wide, the depths resembling a black hole, Atreil's screams of surrender filling the air. But instead of swallowing him whole, Lelouch sucked in his energy, causing Atreil to fall to the ground, looking pale and weak. "Thanks for the meal, you foolish man…" he said before returning to his suspended form. Atreil could barely move, managing to mumble his surrender before passing out.

"W-wi-winner! MaR, Wrath!" Pozun called, a bit horrified at what he'd just seen. I sighed, turning to walk back to the others. Alviss just stood there, looking concerned, but not moving or speaking. Rapunzel didn't kill him, probably thinking that he was dead already. He wasn't moving after all…

"Sorry, Ginta." I mumbled as I went to stand next to Alviss. "He'll recover in a week or so…"

"M-man, that aRM of yours is scary…" Ginta said, but seeming light hearted still, Jack and Nanashi nodding in agreement. Dorothy just smiled. "B-but, you won! Great job!"

"Thanks…" I managed half a smile, feeling Alviss put a hand on my shoulder. "Hm?"

"You're side… and your leg." He stated, sounding worried.

"Hehe, don't worry." I said cheerfully, still gripping my side. "I'll be fine. It's just s scratch."

"You're covered in scratches. That is NOT one of them." He scolded, tapping the top of my head with his hand in a chopping motion. "You're getting it checked once we get back to the castle."

"Yes, yes. I understand." We both turned to look at the field. The next match was Nanashi's… Then that would just leave the two siblings… But during the next matches, it was still hard to stand… to think… the cold stung the injuries, and the lightning was still making it difficult to think straight… I felt my right leg give a little, only to feel someone preventing me from falling. I glanced up weakly, seeing Alviss standing next to me.

"You're over doing it…" he said, not looking down at me. "Don't move too much until you're feeling better…" he added, watching Ginta's match with Girom end with one final blow. I was a little surprised, but smiled a bit at him. He was always nice, in his own way… I just stayed there and watched as Dorothy's match began, not really hearing much of anything until the battle was over.

'Guess the thunder got to me too…' I thought, managing to hear Pozun call the match in Dorothy's favor. "One more match complete…" I smiled a little, but seeing Dorothy going over to Rapunzel, I became confused. She quickly walked away though, and we were preparing to head back to the castle when Nanashi spoke up. Everyone watched, seeing him picking up Aqua, the girl who had been killed by Girom when her match with Nanashi ended in a draw. He placed her in the water and let her sink… a burial fit for the sea creature-guardian wielder… Ginta turned to Pozun, who then returned us to Reginrave.

* * *

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

The group returned to the courtyard, and were welcomed by cheering onlookers, who commented on the group being heroes, and that everyone had won their matches. Snow, who had since returned from the Gate of Training, healed up both Dorothy and Wrath's injuries, looking cheerful. "It looks like your magical power has increased quite a bit." Dorothy commented to the girl.

"Yup, I was training with Shadowman up until a little while ago." She replied cheerfully.

"Thanks, Snow-neechan…" Wrath said, feeling better now that the effects of the lightning and the stinging from the injuries had vanished. Allan congratulated everyone before Dorothy went to talk to him. As their discussion ended, Pozun announced that Phantom had postponed the next round of the war games. "Eeeh… that's weird…"

"Well, guess that means we can relax tomorrow!" Ginta exclaimed.

"I suppose…" Snow nodded, sounding a little worried. Nanashi began exclaiming something about flirting… as usual… Then Ginta said he was hungry. Wrath heard her stomach growling, making all the members of Team MaR turn to look at her.

"G-guess I am hungry too…" she said, blushing a little.

"You fought hard, of course you're hungry!" Snow stated, linking arms with her fellow princess and dragging her inside so everyone could eat. Everyone else followed, heading into the dining hall.

* * *

_Reginrave Castle: _

As everyone ate, Dorothy was standing nearby, looking bothered by something. She approached everyone with a request. "I want you all to come to Caldea with me tomorrow." Everyone who didn't know about Caldea was given an explanation by Allan. The Country of Magic, Dorothy's homeland… "This involves everyone…"

"Everyone?" Snow asked.

"Sure. A magical land sounds fun." Ginta said cheerfully. "Let's go! To Caldea!"

"Caldea… the land of Magic…" Wrath mumbled to herself, looking slightly put off by the idea. But she said nothing. Alviss, who stood next to her, just glanced over to her, seeing that she looked bothered… but why? "Oh well…" Wrath yawned a little. "Might as well go to bed early, if we're heading out somewhere…" and with that, the bluenette finished her food before heading to sleep for the night. Alviss' gaze trailed after the girl, knowing that expression all too well. Whenever something bothered her, that expression always came up…

'Wait… when did I start noticing that?' he thought to himself as he snapped out of his headspace. Of course he would notice… 6 years ago, he spent a lot of time around Wrath… not to mention that her facial expressions could be very easy to read. He just finished his food and headed up to sleep as well. But when Belle tried to follow, he told her to go back to his room.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Belle asked.

"I'll be back soon. Just go wait there." He stated, the fairy pouting, knowing he was going to see Wrath. But she didn't argue and flew back to the room that was designated as theirs. Meanwhile, Alviss wandered to where Wrath's room was, standing there for a good 5 minutes before knocking on the door. "You awake?" he questioned, the door creaking open slowly. He peeked inside, seeing Wrath already on the bed, curled up a little on top of the blanket. Her boots were tossed carelessly on the floor and her jacket was tossed on the chair nearby. Her glasses were on the side table, her hair partially covering her face. He wandered into the room and stared at her for a minute, remembering that she always fell asleep after eating a decent meal. "You're too vulnerable…" he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mnn… Alviss…" she mumbled, rolling onto her side a little more, her hand clinging to the hem of his jacket. "What is it?"

"You're awake?"

"Somehow…" she opened her eyes, looking exhausted. "Did you need something?" he shook his head in response, knowing that he just came in here to make sure she was okay and not wanting to admit that.

"You're too open to attack." He stated, not looking in her direction. "The door wasn't closed properly."

"Sorry…" she mumbled, laying her head back down. Her hand still clung to his jacket. "Today was a long day… and tomorrow will be too…" she said, closing her eyes. "So sleepy…" he turned to look at her, cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Don't be so reckless on the battle field." He stated, hearing her breathing settling into a rhythm that told him that she was finally asleep. "I almost stepped in to stop your fight today…" he tucked her hair behind her ear and just watched her sleep for a little longer before gently releasing her grip on his jacket and heading back to his room. He wandered down the hall, keeping his gaze down to avoid anyone seeing his face. He was embarrassed, seeing her just lying there like that.

* * *

But someone did see. A certain blonde leader and monkey boy, turning to grin at each other and keep their laughter in check. "He's in love." Ginta said once Alviss was in his room.

"Head over heels, I'd say." Jack added. Babbo hopped up behind them, questioning their sneaking, but they just brushed him off and went back to the dining room to finish eating. Now they understood Alviss' tense behavior from earlier this afternoon… he'd been wanting to stop Wrath's fight, like how Ginta had tried to stop Dorothy's… He was worried for her, and for those two, it clicked as a romantic relationship. They went to Nanashi with this information, the bandit grinning even more.

"Oh really now?" he said, a plot brewing in his mind. Snow was let into the loop too, and they had a feeling that Allan and Gaira knew already. Dorothy, even though highly distracted by whatever was on her mind, was told as well, causing the pinkette to smile a little mischievously. If the two who'd retreated to their rooms early did have feeling for each other, the whole issue would be blown up to ridiculous proportions by their team mates in the coming days.

* * *

((Haha, decided to post the next chapter already ; u ;

Hope you like this one too

Next one will be up... hopefully in the next week or two... ahahaha

-Winter Cheshire))


	10. Round 4: Caldea : Kiss

**War Game Round 9**

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

The morning of the second intermission of the War Games, Wrath stood next to Snow when Dorothy took everyone to Caldea.

* * *

_Caldea: _

But she still seemed put off by being in such a place. As they walked to the gate, Dorothy pulled in beside her to walk. "Are you bothered? By being here?"

"Not so much that…" she mumbled softly. "But… I'm not sure of what will happen… if I step into the Floating Castle… I have been told by my grandmother… that Caldea is not accepting of people like me…" she stated. Dorothy quirked her eyebrow, but did not press the issue. Once inside the gates, people gathered around Dorothy, greeting her back cheerfully. Wrath fell back to stand behind Alviss, looking almost afraid of being here.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, so as not to let any of the others hear. She shook her head slightly.

"Not really…" she replied. "Maybe… I should have stayed back at Reginrave…" she added. Dorothy turned to her teammates again, sending them all up to the castle before Alviss could ask what it was that was bothering her.

* * *

_Caldea Castle: Wrath's PoV_

As we walked into the castle, I could feel a chill in the air… it was most unwelcoming. But all the same, I followed the others inside, hearing bits and pieces of Dorothy's and Allan's conversation. Snow fell back to walk next to me. "What's wrong, Wrath-chan?"

"Nothing, Snow… really I'm fine." I muttered. But she just pouted as we walked, knowing that I was thinking about SOMETHING that made me uncomfortable. "Don't pout." I said, poking at her cheek. "It's bad manners for a princess."

"But…" we stopped when we arrived in the main chamber where an old man with ridiculously long hair stood, his long robes hiding everything but his face. He greeted Dorothy, but I could also feel that he was staring my way on occasion… his magic was incredibly strong, for an old man. Dorothy spoke up.

"Great Elder… I have found Diana." She stated, Snow's eyes going wide. I felt my eyes widen as well, immediately turning to look at Snow. "My older sister, Diana, abandoned Caldea to become Lestava's Queen, and Snow's stepmother." She stated. Jack was extremely confused, but Allan began to explain things, sounding irritated… angry… Ginta looked confused as well. But as the conversation carried on, she mentioned the 798 aRM that Diana had taken when she fled the country of witches. I felt the elder's gaze wander my way again, but only for a second. Allan cut off Ginta's speech of Dorothy's promise to him before explaining about Diana's past… including how she'd given many aRM to the Cross Guard in the last war. Including the aRM that summoned Danna. When the whole thing was over and done, Ginta went over to the Great Elder, sounding irked and angry about Dorothy having to kill Diana because they were family. Dorothy looked panicked when he yelled at the Great Elder.

"So this child is the one from the parallel world." He stated. "How spirited…" he chuckled a little. Snow walked forward, looking a little worried.

"Ginta…" she stated, the blonde turning his head to the girl in pink. "You saw all of those cities and villages too, right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Everyone was killed by the Chess Pieces and… Many people are suffering." She stated, closing her eyes. "It's very hard to fight against Mother, but if Mother is the cause of this war..." she looked up at Ginta. "Then as the heir to Lestava, I will beat Diana." She stated adamantly. Unable to let Snow speak up alone, I walked up as well, feeling the same gaze following me.

"As the heiress to Lestava's neighboring country… I walk alongside Snow…" I stated, looking up at her. She turned to smile a little at me, though it was obviously tough on her. "Diana will be defeated… for the sake of our world…" I looked over at Ginta. "It is a different way from your world… from what I remember Danna-san telling us during the first war… But you need to understand that this world isn't just a place of happiness… it's not all a fairy tale…" I mumbled.

"The one who destroyed MaR Heaven's peace was our citizen, Diana." The Great Elder spoke after a moment of silence. "We shall cooperate with you and take responsibility." One of the people who had suddenly appeared behind the old man pointed to everyone except for Ginta, Babbo, and Dorothy, instructing them to follow for the sake of receiving new aRM. I was skeptical, but following would be the only option… Everyone said something to Ginta before heading into a hidden place in the castle.

Upon arriving in a room away from the others, I looked around, feeling suddenly alone… almost afraid… this place was not where I wanted to be. But I heard footsteps in front of me and turned to see someone with an aRM in their hand. "This aRM is for you." He stated, handing it to me.

"…?" I opened my hand, accepting the aRM. Its shape resembled the half-piece of the necklace that I received for my 8th birthday from my father. I rummaged for the necklace, placing them together… "They fit…" I mumbled, seeing a soft glow coming from them. I glanced up to look at the person who had given me the piece, but they were already gone. I looked back down at the two, staring. "I… can't believe it… I had no idea there were two of you…" After a short while, there was a commotion outside and I left the room to check. Ginta had been brought in, unconscious. "Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know." Alviss responded, everyone else already out in the main room again. When Ginta awoke, everyone was glad he was awake… but while Dorothy was reporting to the Great Elder about the damages, he spoke up.

"Phantom was there." He stated.

"G-ginta, you fought against Phantom?!" Nanashi asked, everyone else looking shocked.

"Yeah. And I lost. I overestimated my ability." He stated with a straight face.

"Maybe it was good that you noticed." Nanashi said.

"Yeah." Ginta nodded. Allan looked stunned that Ginta was alive, and a bit irritated at the block-headed behavior of the boy. Dorothy soon asked if we all got our aRM. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"We all got aRM suitable for our elements." Alviss stated. "We will eventually show them in battle." I thought about the necklace again, wondering if they knew I had the other piece of that aRM they'd given me. But then again… they seemed to know well enough for one reason or another… After the Great Elder explained Babbo's backstory, and after a short while longer of some talking of important things, everyone went back to Reginrave.

* * *

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

Once again, everyone was welcomed back with cheers and greetings. Belle flew straight Alviss and welcomed him home, making him smile a little. Wrath just turned her head to avert her gaze. She still didn't understand the tightness in her chest whenever Belle got so close to Alviss… she was just a fairy for goodness sake. It shouldn't have bothered the bluenette at all. But after a second, Ed came rushing over exclaiming that there was a problem. "What's up?" Ginta asked.

"A guy claiming to be a Chess Piece is…" Ed began, flailing his arms. Everyone turned to see where Ed was pointing at, tensing a bit at the mention of the Chess no Kouma. "He's with the children! ... Playing." Everyone seemed to lose interest almost immediately. Ginta and Jack falling on their faces, Nanashi and Allan tripping over themselves a little. Ginta pointed at him and asked who he was. He turned around and casually began a conversation before stating that Nanashi should be in the 5th battle, as there was someone who wanted to fight him. He introduced himself as Ash. He looked over at Wrath.

"You're Wrath-chan, right?" he asked. She nodded her head cautiously. "There's a girl who wants to fight you… for Alviss' love."

"Hah?" Wrath blinked. "For Alviss'…?" she turned to her friend, who shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll fight…" she mumbled, still looking confused. "But it's not like we're dating so it's not as though I have a right to fight for Alviss…" she scratched the back of her neck. Ash then proclaimed that the one he wanted to fight was Ginta before he vanished. Ginta was hungry, but everyone wandered off to do their own things for the rest of the day. Belle wanted to hear about Caldea, but Alviss just told her that he'd tell her later. She replied cheerfully, saying she'd wait until then before following him. After a while, Alviss was sitting down explaining things to Belle and about what had happened. Wrath was walking on the wall nearby, catching Alviss' eye.

"Wrath? What are you doing over there?" he asked, making her almost fall over, but she managed to balance out before she did, sighing a little in relief that she hadn't taken a tumble. "Oh, sorry. Were you concentrating?" he asked as she jumped down from the wall and walked over.

"Don't worry about it." She said, smiling cheerfully. "Are you talking about Caldea?" she asked, Belle pouting that her alone time with Alviss had been interrupted. He nodded, patting the stone next to the one he was sitting on.

"Sit." He stated. "I was going to show Belle the aRM I got."

"Eeeh… I wanna see that." She said, taking a seat and leaning her elbows on her knees, propping her head up. He took it out of his pocket and let her inspect it after showing it to Belle. "Whoa… this is cool…" she said, looking really interested in the craftsmanship of the piece. "Oh, I can show you my new aRM as well…" she handed his back to him, removing the necklace from under her jacket, showing it to him. He blinked, staring at it.

"Wasn't this your father's…? But I only remember the white part…" he said, inspecting it.

"Yeah, but I got the black part today… I don't really know what it does…" she replied, Belle looking it over a little, but with much less interest than Alviss. She slipped it back into her jacket. "But… if it's anything like Tsubasa…" she smiled at Alviss. "Then I think they might be related."

"Related…?"

"Yeah. The black part might be the little brother… or something."

"Why is it that you give them all family positions…?" Alviss asked, smiling a little. It was a behavior he found amusing in her, giving her guardians a family position. "And why a brother? What if it's a sister?"

"Nope. It's a boy." She stated. "I can tell…" she stood up, smiling.

"That so?" he asked, smiling at her. "Well, pretty soon we should head back for dinner." He stated, getting up as well. Belle went to sit on his shoulder as they headed back towards the castle. But as they walked, Wrath turned around to ask Alviss something when she stepped over a piece of fallen stone from the castle and fell back, Alviss reacting and catching her as she fell, but ending up falling with her. Belle got knocked off of his shoulder and thrown to a nearby patch of grass, looking up after recovering from her fall to see a sight that sent her reeling. Alviss was pinned under Wrath, and they'd ended up kissing. Wrath's face went bright red and she pulled away from him, covering her mouth with her hands, still sitting on top of him.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stated, looking like she was about to faint. Alviss put a hand to his lips, stunned and just then realizing that they'd been kissing. He shook his head as she got off of him, standing and offering his hand to help her up. She shook her head, apologizing over and over to him.

"R-relax…" he stated. "It's not a big deal…" he said, helping her up and seeing a little cut on her knee. "Come on. Let's get you back to the castle… you need to clean that up."

"R-right…" she stated, Belle fuming on their way back to the castle but saying nothing. Wrath looked like she was going to cry or something… Belle didn't want to make her cry, despite not liking her very much for kissing Alviss… she was still his friend… She just followed them back, waiting for Wrath to get healed up by Snow before she followed Alviss back to their room… But when they got there, Belle noticed Alviss just sitting on the bed, cheeks red.

"Al?" she asked, but he didn't seem to hear her. He just sat there in a daze, obviously thinking about the kiss. Belle pouted and just went back downstairs to where Wrath was sitting. "Wrath." She stated, flying up to the girl. The bluenette turned to the fairy, still looking panicky, but no longer like she would cry.

"Y-yes?"

"… Go talk to Alviss." She stated, making a face that told Wrath how unhappy she was to be asking for her help. She just nodded, slipping away from the dining room silently and going to Alviss' room after a few moments of hesitation. Belle just stayed in the dining room, pouting.

"A-alviss…?" the ravenette looked up at the door, hearing Wrath's voice. "C-can I come in…?"

"Ah." He stated, watching the door open, Wrath peeking in half way. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked in cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" she stated, shaking her head. "B-belle said I should come and talk to you…" she stated, averting her gaze from him. "I-I wasn't sure… you'd want to talk to me after that…" she mumbled, meaning the kiss from earlier that day. He paused, realizing that her eyes were slightly moist and that there were small tears forming. Was she that upset about the kiss? He patted the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, which she did after a minute. Once she was on the bed, he turned to look at her, seeing as she sat so far away it was kind of ridiculous.

"I'm not mad or anything." He stated. "… you shouldn't worry so much over stuff like this… you've always been clumsy." He added, making her blush a little more. "You used to climb trees just to prove you could, and your mother or father would have to get you down… and you'd fall down whenever you ran too fast…" he stated, making her feel kind of bad. "But… it's fine." He stated, making her look over at him in confusion. His cheeks were red and he looked nervous, even if only a slight change in his facial expression… She found it kind of cute…

"I-it is?" she asked, looking down at the floor like an embarrassed child might.

"Yeah." He stated, earning him a relieved smile that made his face color even redder than before.

"I'm glad." She said in a more cheerful voice. Alviss just turned away a little bit. She was still easy to please… that was a good thing, right? She glanced over at him, feeling happy… he looked up too, and they both turned away, embarrassed after making eye contact.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, the rest of Team MaR minus Allan were all listening into the conversation. They peeked in through a knot-hole in the door. They whispered really softly to each other before sneaking away, all grinning still. Once far enough away, they all began to talk. "Told you!" Nanashi stated, crossing his arms and smiling with satisfaction. "We gotta make one of them make the first move!"

"But how do we do that?" Jack asked.

"I can talk to Wrath about this later." Snow stated with a smile. "She takes everything I say really seriously about stuff like this." Dorothy smiled a little.

"I'm sure I can help with that too."

"We'll have a talk with Al-chan, then!" Nanashi exclaimed before laughing. Those two unsuspecting team members of theirs had no idea of the plots in the heads of their team mates for them…

* * *

((Ahahaha ; u ; First official kiss...

Wrath: *falls over* ;/; creator!

Hahahaha. I like this. Look forward to more lovey dovey! o u o

-Winter Cheshire))


	11. Round 5: Battles : Costume Party

**War Game Round 10**

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

It was time for the 5th battle to begin. Pozun rolled the dice and it was determined that the battle would be 6 vs. 6, on the desert field today. He called the Chess Pieces out, only 3 appearing at first. A short girl with a green ribbon in her hair… a short man (?) with a long cloak and a pointy hat… and a woman with very long red hair, wearing white with bright pink trim. The looked at Alviss first, a grin coming to her face. The teen didn't seem to notice, but Wrath certainly did. She glared at the woman, who returned her glare while Ginta complained and questioned where the others were. Ash, of course, was playing with the children again… and then a woman with brown hair walked up, her mask white and red. The woman announced that the last of their group would come later to fight Nanashi. And with that, Pozun prepared to transport everyone. At least, until someone from the crowd spoke up, the group looking up to see Phantom. The members of Team MaR visibly tensed with his presence.

"I am surprised you have all made it this far. From here on in, there won't be any more Rooks or weak Bishops." He stated smugly. Amongst the Bishops, there are four who are said to be the strongest… And the first three that arrived are of those four…" he said, his smile growing slightly more twisted. "They are some of the closest to becoming Knights… And the other three are Knights." He stated. "They are all stronger than Rapunzel, so good luck." The brunette called up to Phantom, removing her mask.

"Phantom! Please watch me win! I-I'll do my best!" she stated, looking like a lovesick school girl for a few minutes. Phantom wished her well and she jumped around enthusiastically before he vanished. Ginta and Jack commented on her being another strange one, and that they couldn't let their guard down just before Pozun sent everyone to the desert field.

* * *

_Desert Field: _

The team of Snow, Wrath, Jack, Alviss, Nanashi, and Ginta stood in the desert across from their opponents. The first Chess Piece, the girl with the green ribbon, stepped forward and immediately threw insults at Snow. She became angry, declaring that she was going first, everyone looking a little freaked out by her sudden anger. 'Oh Snow… be careful…' Wrath said, sighing a little at her friend. 'This is a dangerous fight, no matter what…'

_Wrath's PoV:_

The battle went on, and finally Snow had to pull out her aRM from Caldea, winning very quickly after the fact. Alviss' battle made me very nervous. But he won none the less… I let out a relieved sigh, not realizing it until a moment later when Snow pat my back and smiled, making me try and put on a cooler façade, but she knew and didn't speak a word… so I guess that was okay. But then the last of the bishops stepped forward, her long hair and the fact that she was wearing such skimpy clothes somehow irked me… a lot… She looked over at me, then at Alviss, winking at him. He looked a little put off by that, but that was nothing compared to me. I must have looked like a demon, cause even Snow backed up a little. "My turn…" I mumbled, stepping forward.

"Ugly little girl with no sense for romance." She began, her voice even more irritating than Rapunzel's had been. "I will take Alviss-kun from you and make him mine."

"Chess no Kouma! Freya! MaR Wrath! Match, begin!" Pozun began the match, and I immediately attacked the girl, kicking her in the face and sending her flying back almost all the way to her team mates.

"I don't like your face…" I stated, glaring at her. "And your attitude sucks... and you're dressed like a stripper to boot." I rolled my shoulders as she stood back up. "I REALLY hate people like you, old lady." I grinned, the woman charging at me and missing with her punch. She kept trying to hit me, but she couldn't manage it until she called out her aRM.

"Nature aRM! Acid Whip!" the aRM struck out at me and hit near my eye. I jumped back and rubbed it off, but it stung pretty bad. "I'll make sure to kill you!" she screamed, attacking as much as she could, keeping me at a distance.

"How annoying…" I sighed, managing to get in close and kick her in the stomach, only to get hit in the side by the whip, gripping the injury and moving away as fast as I could. My eye nearest the first impact was getting blurry and it was hard to determine shapes now… 'That poison was strong…' I thought. And suddenly, she was on top of me again, but this time with a sword. "Shi-!"

"Die!" her sword came down right next to my face, but she missed. I managed to push her off, but that was too close for comfort…

"Wrath! Behind you!" Snow called, but it was too late. I turned around in time to get stabbed in the shoulder by Freya's sword, screaming as she ripped it back out.

"Wrath-chan!" Nanashis voice rang out.

"Wrath!" Alviss sounded panicked.

"Hang in there!" Ginta and Jack were calling. Freya glared down at me as she readied her sword, but as she was about to bring it down, something stopped her. I looked to see what it was, realizing that there was a white wing blocking it. It was coming out of my pendant.

"Ts-tsubasa?!" the wings without a body emerged, glowing bright red with anger, the energy around them glowing steel gray. Freya immediately backed off, looking angry that she'd missed her chance. The wings turned to me and stroked the wound gently, its red coloring fading away to white again, its wing tips tinting blue and purple in sadness and apology. "N-no friend, no apologies…" I managed to say, smiling weakly. "Thank you… again, you saved my life…" Tsubasa bowed like a gentleman before turning to the enemy again. "Haha, you don't like her ugly face either, do you?" Freya got even angrier at the comment, charging at me again. Tsubasa blocked her and sent her flying across the field. "Hey, Freya… give up now and Tsubasa might not want to rip you apart…"

"Never! You don't deserve Alviss-kun's love! I will have him all to myself!" she screamed, gripping her injuries. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You don't even know him… guess I can just send you to hell now…" I mumbled, grasping the pendant that Tsubasa came out of, the black piece shaking… something wanted out. "I won't waste this new power on a desperate little girl like you…" I mumbled, taking an aRM from the chain at my waist, allowing Tsubasa to retreat into his suspended form. "Guardian aRM… Tempest Dragon, Fleur!" the dragon with see-through wings and a small but beautiful form landed on my shoulder, nudging my cheek in greeting. "Yes yes. I apologize for you being in there so long…" I said, petting Fleur's jaw as Freya tried to move away. "I want you to knock her out… but don't kill her, okay?" I asked, Fleur nodding her head before turning to the girl in front of us. The dragon's mouth opened and an eerie, wind-like chorus came from her as a bubble of wind kicked up around Freya, the oxygen leaving her system for long enough to knock her unconscious and have Pozun call the battle in my favor. Fleur returned to her suspended form almost immediately after. I sighed, turning around and walking towards the others. They cheered for the victory, Snow worrying over my injured shoulder. But to my surprise, Alviss was as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Snow closed up the wound for me with her Sacred aRM.

"Yes yes, I'm fine." I said cheerfully, flinching a little as the wound closed up. The blurriness from my eye vanished as well, and I was back to normal in no time. "See? Nothing to worry about. And no more creepy lady trying to win your love or whatever." I said, trying to make light of the whole thing, though it still bothered me greatly. I could handle Belle… but Freya worked on my nerves to the point where I was ready to just let Lelouch eat her. But the fight was over, so we moved on from that. Jack, Ginta, and Nanashi all had tough fights on their hands… but aside from Jack's draw with Candice, the battles were all victories for Team MaR.

* * *

_Reginrave Courtyard:General PoV _

Everyone returned to the castle's courtyard, yet again greeted with cheers and congratulations. All the normal chaos ensued until Ian, the rook, stepped forward. He simply said he would kill Ginta the next time before vanishing. Something was definitely different… he was not at the Rook level anymore. But soon the tension was lifted when Pozun announced that there would be another break in the War Game, and that he would inform everyone when the next game would be. "Until then, please spend the time as you wish, resting or not." He stated before he left the area. Nanashi's first action was to leave with a gaggle of women, everyone sighing. Same old Nanashi… The group separated a little, soon leaving Snow, Dorothy, Ginta, Wrath, Jack, Ed, and Babbo standing there, tension building up again when Dorothy said something to Ginta that made Snow's anger spike. But Ed diffused the situation, suggesting a costume party to the princess in pink. Everyone agreed to the change of pace.

"I'll choose everyone's clothes!" Snow said cheerfully. Wrath smiled.

"Guess that drags me into the fray too…" she said, making Snow smile at her.

"Get me a cool looking one, Snow." Ginta stated.

"If it's for you, I'll choose it for you." Dorothy stated to Ginta, putting a hand on his shoulder before letting go and heading for the castle with Snow and Wrath, being followed by Ed and Babbo. Ed escorted them to the room full of clothes that they were allowed to use, Dorothy opening the door and walking in first, followed by Wrath and Snow. But Snow stopped Ed and Babbo at the door, Dorothy closing it on them so they couldn't come inside.

"Wow, this is a lot of clothes…" Wrath said, looking around. The other two began choosing out an outfit they'd like, Dorothy ending up choosing an outfit for Snow.

"D-does this look okay, Wrath-chan?" she asked, Wrath nodding with a smile.

"You look great." She replied.

"And for Wrath." Dorothy helped the bluenette into the outfit, making her blush a little when she turned around to look in the mirror. She made a face.

"Stop making that face." Dorothy scolded. "You look cute."

"Yeah, Wrath-chan. You look adorable." Snow said, smiling at her friend.

"Um… guys…" Wrath's cheeks colored pink. "Why did you choose this…?" Her outfit was a white strapless dress with a nice dip in the neckline, the sleeves and boots she wore with it matching exactly. It looked almost like the white feather of her pendant that was Tsubasa's suspended form, the black one also hanging around her neck. "I look terrible in white… P-plus it's too short…" she complained.

"Nonsense." Snow pouted. "Alviss will love you in white. Besides, you look fine. It's not too short." She said, taking her friend's hands in hers, making Wrath think too far into the comment about Alviss. "Ne?" The bluenette could only nod at her friend, mind churning with too many scenarios. Dorothy grinned at her.

"Yeah, stop worrying." She stated. "Or I'll get the pink one." Wrath's face went pale.

"No. Keep that thing away."

"Then don't complain." She wandered over and poked the bluenette's cheek. "Got it?" Snow nodded in agreement with the witch, making Wrath sigh.

"You two will never cease to surprise me… one minute you're rivals, the next you gang up on someone..." she shrugged her shoulders a little. "Oh well…" she mumbled, Snow and Dorothy going on to choose an outfit for Ginta, but soon beginning an argument as Wrath rummaged for things for Alviss and Belle. She found a simple red mask for Alviss, and a bee-suit for Belle. "I suppose these will do..." she mumbled, standing up and turning to her reflection in the mirror as Dorothy and Snow continued to argue about whose outfit was better. "I hope it isn't too strange..." Soon after, a very strange misunderstanding and its resolution occurred with Ginta, Jack, Ed, and Babbo coming into the room. "Oh my… what happened?" she asked, going over.

"Wrath-dono? D-didn't you hear Snow-hime and Dorothy-san arguing about Ginta-dono?"

"No… they were arguing about clothes." She replied, making the dog and the aRM starting an argument with each other.

* * *

_Reginrave Forest:_

After the issue with Snow and Dorothy was over, Jack and Ginta went to meet Nanashi, who'd left his swarm of female followers behind so they could… chat with Alviss. The stoic teen's fairy was getting her outfit fitted in the castle so this was a good chance. "What did you call me out here for?" Alviss asked them.

"C'mon, Al-chan" Nanashi pat Alviss' back. "This is about you and Wrath-chan of course!" he said grinning, as usual he was being vague. "You're in love, right?" Alviss shoved Nanashi off, managing to hide his embarrassment very well. Jack and Ginta tried to get a reaction out of him too, but to no avail "Look, we're just saying, you gotta be good to her, ya know? Compliment her and stuff at the costume party. I hear she's wearing something really cute." He said, making Alviss's head flood with images as he continued to chatter. After a while, Alviss' cheeks were pink and the three left him to think about stuff. Alviss managed to calm down a few minutes later, telling himself to get them back later… but for now he'd just go to the party and hopefully not do anything that would mess up his stoic reputation.

* * *

_Reginrave Dining Room: _

The costume party had begun, and everyone was having a good time. Allan and Nanashi drank lots and lots of Pupura Juice, Ed and Jack were subjected to animal suits, Babbo wearing a bonnet. Dorothy's black dress looked good on her, as did Snow's outfit on the little princess. Alviss wore his mask, and Belle her bee outfit. Wrath just stood near Snow, feeling insecure about her dress. But after a little while, Alviss walked over to her, blushing a little. "Oh, Alviss." Wrath said, smiling. "Having fun?" Belle floated off, seeing as Alviss stopped paying her any attention. He nodded, glancing at her outfit.

"Y-you look good in white..." he stated, making Wrath's cheeks color pink.

"Th-thanks…" she replied, rubbing the back of her neck with a small smile. Nanashi seemed to hone in on their conversation, but got pulled away by Allan who demanded that they drink more. "You look good in a mask."

"Ah, thanks…" he replied. They stood there in a slightly awkward silence until Ed proposed a toast, and then everyone went back into conversation. Somehow, the subject between Alviss and Wrath went to the battle from earlier that day. "Is your shoulder okay now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's still a little stiff, but other than that it's okay." She replied. "And yours?"

"It's fine now." He replied, not noticing Nanashi tripping in their direction (purposefully and obviously), knocking Alviss over into Wrath. Alviss' quick reflexes allowed him to catch himself and keep from crushing Wrath, but he ended up right up against her, pressing her against the table. Everyone whistled and smiled, making both of their faces go red. Alviss glared at Nanashi as Wrath tried to regain her sense of balance, her knees a little weak after the sudden contact between her and Alviss. Their hips had been ridiculously close… She shook her head to calm down. To Nanashi, it was obviously a victory. He'd gotten Alviss to get REALLY close to Wrath and he'd complimented her, and Wrath looked like she was melting on the inside. A good start to the young love that Nanashi saw blooming between the two.

* * *

((I hope this chapter was okay ; u ; Reviews still loved, thanks for reading this far, and look forward to the next chapter o u o))


	12. Round 5: Belle's Kidnapping

**War Games Round 11**

_Reginrave Courtyard: General PoV_

The courtyard was filled with chatter as Nanashi described the dish he'd be making for everyone to try. Wrath looked very intrigued by the food, but Alviss seemed really put off. He stormed off, saying that anything that looked like what Nanashi was cooking was NOT food and that he didn't want any. Wrath pouted a little, but once Nanashi finished making the food, she and Snow decided to take some to Alviss and get him to try it. "He hasn't eaten yet today. I'm sure he's hungry." Wrath stated. "Besides, Belle always brings him fruits, but I haven't seen him eat much of anything substantial." She added, pouting a little. Snow giggled and nodded.

"You two seem pretty close." She stated as they walked to where Alviss was sitting on a pillar, seeing Belle talking to him. "You met during the last war?"

"Yes… when Mama brought me to the front lines." She smiled as she began recounting the events.

* * *

_Flashback: 6 years prior_

"Misako?!" Allan exclaimed, seeing the white haired woman walking over to them. "What are you doing here?! Go back to your kingdom!" he stated.

"Aww, Allan." She pouted. "I'm here with Aaren, its not like I'm alone." She chuckled. "Silly man, worrying over nothing~"

"That doesn't make it any better! You're a princess! Go back to your kingdom!" he stated.

"Calm down." She smiled. The two seemed to argue for a while before Danna walked over.

"Danna, tell her to go home!" Allan stated to him. Danna tilted his head, crouching next to Misako and peeking behind her.

"Oh!"

"Kya!" a little voice came from behind the woman, a little cloaked figure dashing out from behind Misako and running to the approaching figure of Aaren. "P-papa, who are all these people?" she asked, as the man picked her up and removed her cloak hood.

"There, there, Wrath." He smiled, petting her head. "They're friends."

"You brought your DAUGHTER?!" Allan exclaimed, the appearance of the little girl shocking everyone around.

"U-uuu…" Wrath's eyes began to water and Aaren panicked, trying to soothe his child. Misako turned to Allan and pouted more, her lavender eyes half closed in a glare.

"Allan. Apologize." She stated, jabbing the man in the stomach with two fingers.

"She shouldn't be here! And neither should you!" he stated. "Go home!"

"M'lady." A tiny black dragon appeared and wrapped around Wrath's hand, prodding her stomach. Wrath's stomach growled, quieting her quiet sniffles and making the girl blush. "Your kin is hungry. Put off your arguments for now, she needs to eat."

"Oh, Lulu." Misako smiled. "Is she? Okay, then let's eat." She nodded. "You were about to eat anyway, right, Allan?" Misako asked, smiling. The man sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with Misako… He lead the family to sit, Danna grinning and trying to scare the little girl. She kept hiding behind her father.

"Shy little thing, isn't she?" he chuckled. "Oh! That reminds me!" he looked around. "Oi! Alviss!" a little ravenette boy walked over.

"What is it, Danna-san?" he asked, seeming quite in awe of the man he was talking to. Danna glanced at Aaren, the man smiling and getting his daughter out into the open. The boy stared a little, blinking at the girl.

"Alviss, this little princess is a little younger than you. Introduce yourself." Danna stated, tousling the boy's hair.

"Princess?" he asked, looking at Wrath. He walked over and smiled. "Hi… I'm Alviss."

"H-hi…" Wrath smiled back, seeming happy to see someone closer to her age. "I'm Wrath…"

"Wrath, huh?" Alviss asked. "Where do you come from, Princess?"

"Y-you don't have to call me that…" she shook her head. "I don't like being called Princess… I come from a kingdom that is a neighbor to Lestava…" she smiled a little more. Her stomach growled again and she blushed. Alviss smiled a little more and nodded.

"You want to eat?" he asked. "You can have some of mine." He offered, offering his hand to lead her to where he'd been sitting. Wrath followed with little protest, face turning red.

_Flashback End_

* * *

The two arrived at the place where Alviss had perched just after Belle went into the castle. "Alviss!" Wrath called up, catching his attention.

"Ne, try what Nanashi-san made." Snow stated, smiling.

"Alviss, I know it looked weird, but its actually really good." Wrath added, nodding her head.

"Thanks, but…" he began.

"Now don't be like that." Snow smiled. "Try it. Ne?"

"Ne?" Wrath smiled as well.

"Neee?" the two asked in unison, Alviss' stomach growling and causing his face to color a little. He jumped down and Wrath took one of the little round creations on a toothpick, offering it to Alviss. "Say ah~" she smiled, the teen doing as instructed and eating the food offered to him. "Is it good, senpai?"

"Yeah." Alviss smiled, nodding his head.

"Al!" All three turned to see the fairy floating nearby.

"Oh, Belle." He smiled.

"Alviss, you jerk!" Belle exclaimed, flying past them and heading out through the gate of the castle. "Forget it!" she sobbed loudly, reminding Wrath a little of the kids who lived in the town near the castle back where she came from. Alviss ran after Belle, Wrath looking a little dejected before apologizing to Snow, following Alviss to look for Belle. When she caught up, she tugged on his sleeve.

* * *

_Wrath's PoV:_

"I'm sorry." I stated immediately. "… I upset Belle…"

"Its fine." He stated, looking around. "You can go back to the castle, I'll-"

"No, I'm going to help find her." I stated. "… I… I need to apologize." looking at the ground, I could only assume that Belle was jealous… unhappy because of one reason or another… but Belle was just a fairy, wasn't she? No… no that was wrong. Belle was someone Alviss cared about… and I'd upset her. "Ne? Please, let me help." I stated, looking up at Alviss. He nodded, smiling a little.

"Thank you." He said before we began searching for Belle. But it seemed wherever we went, she wasn't anywhere.

"You there." We heard someone speak, Alviss turning apprehensively towards the voices. "You seem to be troubled. Are you looking for someone?" the rocks gained faces.

"Are you?" the smaller rock asked.

"Did you happen to see a fairy around here?" Alviss asked, seeming calmer now that he knew where the voices were coming from.

"Ah, yes we did."

"We did."

"She was sitting on top of me."

"Sitting on top of him."

"And she was crying."

"She was crying."

"And some strange people came and captured the fairy with a net."

"She was captured."

"And which way did they go?" I asked, seeing Alviss' concern written all over his face.

"They ran that way."

"That way."

"Thank you." We both thanked them before hurrying in the direction they directed us. Some strange guys captured Belle… there were only so many possible reasons… as we continued, we ran into someone who'd village was being attacked. "Alviss…" I turned to him. We couldn't leave a village in need… he knew that too. We headed into the village.

"We'll put a stop to this quickly before we get back to looking for Belle." He stated.

"Of course." I nodded.

* * *

_General PoV:_

The idiots who were attacking the village revealed that they were the ones who took Belle. And then their boss, Barona, came out from behind the creepy, oozing monster, Shlam Gross. "Wrath. I'll handle this." Alviss stated. "Go help the villagers get out of here."

"Right." Wrath nodded, then went to go help the villagers away from the scene of battle. But when she glanced back at the fight, she saw an orb fly into the air. Belle was in it. Alviss called to her, and she called back before screaming, the orb draining her magic.

"Belle!" Wrath exclaimed. That orb… she'd seen it before… or at least one like it… "The orb… it's used to power that guardian…" she mumbled. "Its using Belle as a power source, Alviss!" The ravenette went to save Belle, but it wasn't working. And the orb continued to absorb Belle's power. Wrath helped the last of the villagers away, going to stand near Alviss. "Alviss."

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the monster in front of them.

"I'll go after the legs, get Belle out of there." She stated. Alviss glanced to her, the girl nodding at her friend. "She's important to you, right?" she smiled a little sadly. "We'll get her back."

* * *

_Wrath's PoV:_

That was easier said than done. We'd been fighting this thing for a while, and it kept absorbing Belle's power. I was about to attack again when I was swatted away by the monster's attack, flying back into the ground, coughing. But Alviss managed to get onto the monster, ending up being whacked repeatedly by the monster. "Alviss!" I couldn't get up, glancing at my leg. It hurt like hell… but… I bit my inner cheek, forcing myself to stand.

"Now!" Alviss stated, taking my cue I let Raiba loose, the lightning obstructing the fusion of the monster and the orb that held Belle. Alviss caught the orb and freed Belle. The fairy looked over in my direction, seeming a little worried. But as Barona came down the hill to get Belle back, I stepped in front of him.

"Wrath…?" Belle questioned.

"Wh-what do you want?" Barona asked.

"You… are scum…" I grabbed Barona's collar and threw him into the wall. "If you EVER kidnap a fairy or hurt people ever again, I will personally rip you apart limp from limb." I stated, glaring at the man. He tried to run, only to be swatted by Lelouch's summoned form, sending him flying into the air. I sighed, turning to Alviss and Belle, smiling a little. "Is she okay?" I asked, feeling my heart ache a little. Yes, I was still jealous… but this time hurt more than before…

* * *

_Reginrave Courtyard: _

Alviss walked over to me, tapping my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You haven't eaten."

"I'm fine." I stated, smiling. "Sorry… I-I'm gonna go back to my room." I was being so awkward around him, it sucked… I retreated, feeling unwell.

* * *

_Reginrave Castle: General PoV_

Belle had told Alviss that she was upset, but at the same time, she knew… she knew that he liked Wrath. "Go talk to her…" she said to him. So off he went to find Wrath. But when he found her, she ran off. He was confused, but he went after her anyway. He arrived at her room and was about to knock when he heard her talking.

"Elda, what's wrong with me?" she asked, the sacred aRM tilting her head at her master. "I feel awful… I… I'm actually jealous of a fairy for gods sake." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I… I'm too scared to admit I'm jealous, I don't even know why." She shook her head, sobbing a little. Elda pet her head, smiling and tapping her nose, waving a finger at the girl, drawing a heart in the air. "Huh…? You think I'm in love?" she asked, blinking. "… I guess… but…" she shook her head. "What would be the point of telling him?" she asked, sighing. "… anyway…. He doesn't see me that way." She stated. "I'm just… a friend… comrade in arms…" she mumbled. "And that's all I'll ever be…" Alviss stood at the door, pausing before knocking. "Come in." she stated.

"Wrath?" he opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She put up that fake smile that Alviss knew too well by now. "Sorry, I was really tired." She added, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay." He walked over and sat on the bed next to her, Elda having returned to her suspended state. "You can sleep… you can eat later, ne?"

"Eh? But you should eat too." She pouted.

"I can wait." He shook his head, petting her head. "So… go to sleep." Wrath's cheeks colored a little, but she smiled. Alviss smiled a little too, glad that she was at least smiling for real. She fell asleep quickly, leaving him staring at her for a while. "… Wrath…" he mumbled, cheeks coloring bright red. "… if only you knew…" he added, running his fingers through her hair. He scolded himself, but leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "… sleep well, princess…" he smiled, seeing her roll onto her side, a small smile gracing her features as she fell into her slumber.

**END CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Finally updated... ; 7 ; Hahaha-))

I hope you all like it~ I finally got over my writer's block by marathoning a bunch of MaR episodes today~))

Will be posting one more chapter today~))

-Winter Cheshire))


	13. Round 5: Zonnen Invasion- Training Gate

**War Games Round 12**

_Reginrave Castle: Wrath's PoV_

It had been 2 days since the break from the war games had begun. The tense atmosphere that battle created seemed to be long gone, and everyone seemed to be resting and enjoying their leisure time too much. Allan decided to call everyone to the training gate. However… "Wrath. You're not well enough to enter the gate in your current condition." The man stated, his arms crossed.

"Don't treat me like some little kid!" I retorted. "I can still train!" Sure, I was tired from having used so much energy while I had gone after Belle, but training was important. "The fever broke already, I'm fine!" I added.

"Don't argue, you brat!" he stated, looking annoyed with me already. He passed out the lottery straws to decide who would go with who, leaving me out on purpose. "If you get any worse, you'll seriously be unable to participate. You'd be better off resting."

"Allan-san." Alviss spoke up. "Let her enter the training gate. I can make sure she rests, rather than trains. At least until I can be sure she's ready to fight." He stated. Allan quirked an eyebrow at Alviss. "You know you won't be able to stop her from training here. Especially if you're watching the training gate." He added. Allan sighed and turned to glare at me.

"Don't cause trouble." He stated. I nodded, looking to Alviss and smiling. Nanashi, however, despite having been saying something about wanting a girl to go, did not seem pleased that I was the one going with them. I thought I heard him mumble something to himself about some sort of pear…

'I wonder if he's alright….?' I thought as we entered the training gate.

* * *

_Training Gate:_

Upon setting foot on the ground in the training gate, I glanced around. "Hmmm… this place has a lot of space~" I smiled. "I wonder where the water source is…?"

"If you want to go look for it, you're welcome to." Alviss said, looking over at me. "We'll start training. When you get back, try and sleep for a bit." He added. For some reason I didn't take offense to the way he said it… maybe it was because Alviss knew that I wasn't going to spend the whole time resting…? I nodded and headed off to look for some water.

* * *

_General PoV:_

"Ah, no fun no fun." Nanashi said as Wrath went off to look for the water source. "Not a girl in sight that I can hit on…"

"Nanashi, we aren't here to have fun." Alviss said, sounding quite irked with his teammate's laid back behavior.

"Aww, c'mon Al-chan~ I just get more pumped up when a girl's around to watch~ I bet you love it when Wrath watches you train~" he grinned. "And a lot of girls love that stoic vibe of yours~"

"Shut up." He replied, turning his head away from the blonde every time he tried to get a look at his face, feeling a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Al-chan, I can teach you how to pick up girls~ You o want to hook up with Wrath, ri-? EGAH!" he grabbed the back of his head, feeling a lump growing. "O-ow…"

"Nanashi-san should be less interested in women and more interested in training." Wrath had returned, carrying some fruits. "So get to it before I slap you in the face with a tree branch."

"Ahh, scary scary." He grinned, bowing apologetically. Wrath took a seat as the two began training, Nanashi telling Alviss about a girl that Alviss was "her type" and that he'd introduce her to him later. Wrath made a face at the mention of it. "Oooh, I think Wrath-chan's jealous~" he laughed. "Al-chan, you've got a really protective princess on your hands~ So you like the possessive type?"

"That's enough!" Alviss attacked with the Thirteen Totem Pole. The two bantered back and forth about things, soon the subject coming to that of their losses thus far in the war game. Wrath just sat there watching when all three seemed to notice something in the forest watching them. Aviss and Nanashi chased them out of hiding, Wrath standing up to see what was going on. A blonde woman and a man who kept flashing his smile appeared, introducing themselves as Venus and Jupiter of the Zonnens. And after a short while, the fighting began. Alviss was fighting Jupiter, but he was really strong. Nanashi was going up against Venus as Wrath watched on, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

_Wrath's PoV: _

I stood there, watching. Alviss and Nanashi were both skilled fighters, surely they'd be fine. But then the woman noticed me and summoned a bow and arrow from a ring on her finger. "Then, I'll let you fight someone you'd want to hurt even less than me…" she stated, smiling. "Your opponent is Wrath." She winked, letting the arrow fly. Nanashi caught it but… "Nanashi, drop the arrow!" I exclaimed. I had seen that aRM before. But when he heard me, it was already too late. The arrow extended and jabbed him with fang-like prongs. I hurried over, seeing Alviss already shaking Nanashi's shoulders.

"Nanashi. Are you alright? Nanashi?" he questioned. Nanashi looked up and summoned the Griffin Lance, slashing at Alviss and then charging at me. I managed to dodge, but… "Oi! Nanashi, what are you doing?!" Alviss exclaimed. "Could it be…? That arrow from before?"

"Darkness aRM, Eros Arrow." Venus smiled. "He'll keep attacking until either himself or the person this arrow is registered with dies~" she stated.

"Registered with…?" Alviss looked over at where Nanashi was glaring at me.

"Damn it… I knew it was Eros Arrow…" I mumbled, seeing Nanashi come at me again. Alviss blocked for me, but I was bothered. "This is bad… if I'm the target… I can't use any of my aRM seriously, my magical power is still too unstable to fight anyone seriously…" suddenly I was thinking maybe it would have been better if I had stayed out of the training gate… I turned to the opponents. "Maybe…" I glanced down at my hand. "Raiba!" the yellow gemstone crackled and a lightning bolt shot out at the enemy. But then a wall stopped it.

"Nature aRM, Aerial Wall." Jupiter stated.

"Damn… should have expected that." I turned to avoid Nanashi stabbing me with the lance. This wasn't going to go well… As the battle dragged on, Alviss was forced off the cliff. "Alviss!" He pushed out of the water before Nanashi could electrocute him, but… this was getting to be too much. Nanashi then turned to me and fired off an attack. "R-raiba!" the lightning was countered, but I still flew back, hitting a crumbling stone wall. "Ugh… damn…" I could feel my body stiffen from the pain.

"Wrath!" Alviss helped me up, but Nanashi was already charging another attack… "Wrath." I looked up at him. "Stay close." He stated, smiling a little. I nodded, knowing that I was probably just getting in the way. Nanashi launched the lightning attack and Alviss summoned the Thirteen Totem Poles, the effect of them collecting the lightning exploding the surrounding ruins.

* * *

_General PoV:_

"Double knock out?" Venus asked.

"It looks like it, want to go confirm it?" Jupiter questioned.

"But is it safe to let down the Aerial Wall?" Venus questioned, looking a little concerned. Of course, she could have been feigning it.

"They couldn't have survived that. And if they did I will protect you." The wall vanished and the two stepped out into the open. As they talked about going home, something flew at them and destroyed the bow and arrow in Venus' hand. Alviss and Wrath stood there, Alviss catching the Thirteen Totem Rod as it flew back to him. Wrath stood back and let Alviss do the explaining, smiling a little to herself. There he was being all cool again… her heart raced a little when he was like that… Since Nanashi had been turned into a bird by the darkness aRM, caged bird, he was safe from being killed by the falling rocks. Though he complained about it, he seemed pleased that it was good training. They turned to the enemy and prepared to fight, but then Jupiter stopped Venus from drawing her weapon and tossed his necklace into the air.

"Dimension aRM! Labyrinth!" the walls began coming up around the group, separating Wrath from Alviss and Nanashi.

* * *

_Wrath's PoV:_

The wall began closing in, I had no choice but to run. "Damn it, I hate running." I mumbled, turning a corner and trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament. I was about to turn another corner when I heard Nanashi attack a wall with Electric Eye. I saw them jump into the corridor I was in before the wall closed up behind them. "Keep moving!" I called to them, the wall behind me still closing in. This was getting really ridiculous. We came to another dead end, and Nanashi blasted it open. But this time it closed up much faster, since it was the outside wall. Even when he blasted it again, it was useless. They were waiting this time, Aerial Wall up and ready to defend. Alviss seemed to have an idea as Nanashi slumped to the floor, exhausted.

"Thirteen Totem Pole!" Alviss called up the totems to keep the wall from smashing us. I looked up, sighing. "Wrath. Can you do me a favor?"

"Favor?" I asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Use Raiba at the same time Nanashi uses his Electric Eye." He stated. "This is the only way out."

"What? I can't. I've lost my concentration." Nanashi stated.

"Just do it." Alviss stated.

"What do you mean?" Nanashi asked. We were both a little confused. I looked to Alviss, then sighed.

"If you say so." I nodded. I felt the ground shaking and realized something. Was that Venus and Jupiter screaming? Alviss gave the signal and Nanashi and I both launched our attacks, the labyrinth vanishing. I fell to one knee, feeling dizzy. Alviss helped me up and walked as a support for me, Nanashi grinning before going to the place I'd found the fruits earlier. By the time Alviss and I sat down on the cliff overlooking the lake, he returned with some fruits.

"Here." He handed them to us. "That was pretty smart, Al-chan." He stated, taking a seat. "To dig a hole through the lake and guide the water all the way to those two…" he laughed. "I'm impressed."

"I suppose I should thank you for dropping me in there while you were still cursed." Alviss replied.

"Nah, thank Wrath for helping with that last blast of lightning." He stated, patting my head as I bit into the fruit. "Sorry for going after you."

"Nn, its fine." I replied, smiling a little. "I'm just glad its over… but…"

"But?"

"Allan-san must be in trouble… they said their boss is controlling the gate, right?" I asked, looking out at the water. "And I'm sure they sent more people after the others too…"

"Don't worry about it too much. We'll just hope that everyone else is alright." Alviss said, patting my shoulder. "Ne?"

"… I guess…" I sighed.

"Al-chan, you're pretty calm."

"Nothing starts from being serious, right? You taught me that, Nanashi." He stated. I smiled a little, seeing that the two of them were getting along better. After a short while, though, Nanashi went back to talking about girls. I glared a little at him, pushing him over the ledge so he fell in the river. He just laughed it off, Alviss sighing but smiling a little, seeing as things were at least not as bad as they had been.

"Are you okay to start training?" he asked, causing me to turn and look at him. "We need to get you some practice, right?"

"Right…" I blinked, surprised that he would allow me to train after all the craziness that just went on. He helped me stand and we went to fish Nanashi out of the water before we got to discussing a training regimen. But… it was nice that he seemed to be a little less worried over me now… at least in one aspect.

* * *

_General PoV:_

As Wrath wandered off to wash her face, Nanashi grinned and looped his arm around Alviss' shoulder. "What, Nanashi?" he asked, knowing that look on Nanashi's face.

"Al-chan, you should have kissed Wrath-chan when you pinned her." He laughed, slapping Alviss' back.

"Wh-what?!" the stoic teen's face went bright red. "Wh-what is wrong with you, Nanashi?!"

"I'm just saying, you two should mess around more while training like that." He chuckled. "She seemed to want to kiss you, too~" he laughed, making him blush even more. While Alviss was being made fun of by the tall blonde, Wrath was sitting at the water's edge, trying to calm down. Alviss had been right there… ridiculously close. She brought her hand up to her lips and blushed.

"I… wanted to kiss him…" she mumbled, heart racing. "Oh god, am I really…?" she asked, covering her face before splashing it with more water. "No no… Alviss wouldn't want to… probably." She mumbled, sighing. "… ahh, geez… I'm really in love…"

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Here's that second chapter I promised ; u ; Ahaha~))

I hope you like it, sorry for them being so short-))

But! You get to see Wrath being all embarrassed~ And her admission that she is INDEED in love~))

I'll try and make the next update longer~))

-Winter Cheshire))


End file.
